


to find us

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Confused Venom Symbiote, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Light Angst, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Brock, Sad Eddie, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they belong together, with your alien symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: After the explosion, Eddie is alone. Venom is...gone and Eddie doesn't know how to live with that. He wants to find him, help him, but all he can find is that emptiness in his chest. Thankfully, it seems like they're destined to be "them" again. They're emotional.As time passes, they learn how to exist together, which happens to be strangely domestic. But Eddie isn't falling in love with his alien symbiote, of course he isn't...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/gifts).



> another venom fluff because i can't help myself but this time i make them suffer a bit.

**“Goodbye Eddie”**

The words echo in Eddie’s mind and he screams, reaching up to Venom. The symbiote almost disappears in front of his eyes, the heat of the explosion rendering him to bits and pieces and something in Eddie breaks. When he falls into the ice cold water, he doesn’t even feel the temperature. It has nothing on the empty coldness of his mind, like a vital part of him has been torn away. That’s an accurate description.

It takes him a while to notice that he’s drowning, his body weak and aching all over, exhausted and pulling him down. Eddie fights. He needs to find Venom and bring him to safety, he needs to check on Anne and then do everything to make Venom whole again. He can't give up now.

When Eddie finally pulls his exhausted body on the shore, he’s almost unconscious, barely keeping himself on top of the water and once he’s on the land, Eddie closes his eyes and tries to breathe through the emptiness in his mind. It’s like a gaping hole, pain spreading through every cell of his body, not physical but so so sharp.

“Venom? Buddy?” he asks weakly and looks around.

There’s not a trace of the symbiote anywhere and his mind is silent and still. He can’t feel Venom there, no matter how much he tries and Eddie feels broken for some reason. They knew each other for such a short amount of time but fuck, it already feels like missing a vital part of him. Eddie’s not sure how did he get so attached in such little time but he did, and now that Venom is gone… The world seems grey and bland and cold. Though, that may also be just the water and wet clothes.

“Eddie!” someone screams and Eddie perks up, then deflates immediately. He’s happy that Anne is okay, but that’s not a voice he wanted to hear. “Eddie, where are you?!”

“Here, Anne,” he croaks back, throat sore from all the salt water. “I’m here.”

It hurts to say “I” instead of “we” and he’s not sure why did he get so used to not being one being. He misses Venom already, he’s scared and he wants to find and protect him as Venom protected him earlier. Yet, nothing comes up, no matter how much he looms around, so finally, Eddie just falls back on the sand and waits for Anne to get there.

Once she does, he smiles at her shakily and leans against her when she helps him sit up. Anne’s eyes are worried and they look over him searching for injuries. There are none, just some bruises and a very torn soul and mind, as well as bloody clothes. He still remembers dying, fading away, and he hates thinking how Venom may have felt the same when they were falling. Eddie doesn’t want to think about it.

“What about Venom?” she asks gently and Eddie just smiles sadly.

“Gone,” he says, voice as hollow as his mind. “He...protected me. And now he’s gone.”

Eddie isn’t worth it. His life isn’t worth Venom’s life. Living with the guilt and the emptiness in his mind isn't worth just existing in this fucking shitty world. Alone.

“Oh, Eddie,” Anne sighs and looks at him with sad eyes. “I’m sorry. I know that you...cared about him.”

Eddie just shrugs, too exhausted to muster more of a reaction. His insides feel cold, his whole body is bruised and his mind isn't sure what to do, now that he’s alone there. At first, sharing his body with Venom felt bad, weird and wrong but now he can’t imagine anything else. And he has to keep living like that.

“Yeah,” he whispers and looks down at his bloodies, bruised hands. “Think I can go home now? Don’t feel like answering questions.”

“I think I can smuggle you through,” Anne sends him a sad smile. “We’ll deal with the rest later, okay? You’ll have to give your statement to the police and you’ll be able to sue Life Foundation for a really large sum of money.”

Eddie just nods. He knows all of that but now he just doesn’t have the energy to even think about the future. Future without Venom. What was so special about Venom that without him Eddie feels hollow and incomplete? How come it only took a few days of sharing the same body for him to get so attached and protective over Venom? He’s not sure if he even cares now. Venom is gone. That’s all there is to it.

Anne helps him stand and together they make their way through the people and police, and by some miracle, no one bothers either of them. Eddie is glad. He doesn’t want to deal with all of that now. He asks Anne to drop him next to some motel, he just wants to take a shower and curl up in a bed, forget about the world for some time.

“Not your place?”

“I don’t… I don’t want to be there now,” he answers quietly.

Eddie doesn’t have to explain. He doesn’t want to be in a place where he once was with Venom. Everything hurts too much and he doesn’t think he can handle remembering Venom now. Not yet.

Finally, he spends some of his remaining money on a room and after a shower, drops on the bed. It’s shitty but warm and he curls under the blankets, trying to appear as small as possible. Maybe then it will stop hurting so much so that he'll be able to sleep.

He does fall asleep finally, after hours of wondering about Venom, remembering their time together, trying to figure out why did he get so attached, why losing Venom felt like losing his heart, a part of him. He gets no answers, but instead, he does get a nightmare.

Eddie wakes up suddenly, memories of heat and loss almost overwhelming. He doesn't cry for some reason, just pants for breath and claws at his chest, as if trying to find the symbiote there. But it’s just him and his pain, that terrible emptiness in his mind, a gaping hole in his chest. Eddie closes his eyes and reaches deep inside of himself, desperately trying to find him.

_ “Venom? Venom, are you there? Come on, it’s not funny! Don’t leave me like that, you fucking asshole parasite!”  _ he screams in his mind but gets no answer. Not even the smallest of movement under his skin, in his nerves. 

It makes Eddie curl up again and bring the blankets closer in an effort to stay warm. Yet, nothing chases away the coldness and emptiness. He resigns himself to laying in the shitty bed, heartbeat racing and thoughts swirling around in his head. He stays like that until the sun comes up and yet Eddie doesn't get up. He’s exhausted still, everything hurts and he wants Venom back. 

Finally, he has to deal with the world. The police are probably looking for him and Eddie does want to sue Life Foundation, after all, so with a heavy heart he gets up and checks his phone. The screen is cracked but it stayed in Anne’s car, so thankfully it’s still working. There are two messages from Anne waiting for him. One says that there's a package waiting for him in front of the door and the second is a plea to call her once he feels ready.

Eddie checks the package first and smiles when he sees some clothes. Yeah, he didn't think of that when he choose some random motel and he’s grateful that Anne actually uses her mind. He dresses all in black and wraps the jacket around himself to stay warm. It doesn’t work.

Then, he calls Anne and she promises to pick him up for the questioning. There’s nothing to eat, so Eddie just charges his phone and walks down to her car. She doesn’t say anything about the dark circles under his eyes and Eddie is grateful. He doesn’t want to explain now.

The drive to the police station is silent, so Eddie takes that time to gather himself and create some believable story. It helps that Dan declared him very ill, he will work that in his favour but still sue the Life Foundation. He needs the money and they won’t even notice the sum gone. Or maybe they will, with how big the case became. It makes Eddie smirk.

Dealing with the police passes in a blur. Eddie is a journalist, he did that before, many, many times and it’s easiest to just go through everything mechanically. He doesn’t have the energy for anything more anyway.

They’re frustrated with his lack of answers, but he sells the story. They take pictures and statements of his bruises and cuts, make sure to contact Dan about his “illness” and Anne helps him with creating a document to sue the Life Foundation. All in all, it’s really not that bad, which is surprising with how Eddie’s life usually is. 

Eddie walks away from the station with the promise of dealing with the Life Foundation and no charges. It’s nice, he supposes, but Eddie can’t muster any excitement. He leaves Anne with a promise of calling later to check up and walks to where he last saw Venom. It hurts and it doesn’t at the same time.

He has to sneak around the police littering the place, but Eddie is determined. Something is calling for him, but as soon as he gets into the woods near the water, the tugging stops. He looks around helplessly.

“Venom?” he asks, desperate for some sign. Eddie isn’t even sure if that insistence about coming here was Venom or just his own bleeding heart. “Venom, are you there? Come on, buddy, work with me.”

Nothing.

Eddie swears and looks around, trying to see a speck of the symbiote but everything is dark in the forest, recent rain making everything look almost black, as black as Venom was. It’s impossible to see him, with as little sun as there is and Eddie finally just slides down a tree and sighs. Fuck. Everything in him crying to find Venom, but he’s not even sure if Venom even exists anymore. If he’s here.

He gives up when the sun starts to set as the forest gets enclosed in darkness. It’s useless for him to stay there, but Eddie is reluctant to leave. What if Venom is there and he’s just missing him by inches? What if Venom will think that Eddie left him? The thought almost makes him cry but Eddie gathers himself. There’s really no sense in trying to look for black goo in a black forest, so he slowly starts to walk back to the motel. He still has some money, so he buys himself some more clothes, shitty and thin, but hey, it’s something.

Once Eddie comes back to the room he sinks back to the bed and sighs. He’s not even hungry, but he’ll need to eat tomorrow. He won’t have the energy to search for Venom otherwise.

“You stupid fucker,” he growls in a surge of anger. “Leaving me like that, with that self-sacrificing bullshit. Just wait until I find you, you dumb parasite…”

The words dissolve into sobs and finally, Eddie just curls up on the bed again and cries. The pain and emptiness are almost too much to take, the anger a poor defence against the despair threatening to eat him alive. He falls asleep like that, with tear-tracks on his face and whole body aching still and doesn’t wake up until early morning, jumping up with another nightmare.

Days continue like that. He keeps going to the same place, leaving food that is always gone the next day. He’s not sure if that’s Venom or some random animal, but there is doubt in his mind. If it’s Venom why doesn’t he say anything? Does he want someone else to find him? Is he tired of Eddie already? Eddie can relate, he’s tired of himself as well. He keeps going, though, to keep himself sane, to make the guilt easier to bare.

Eddie gets a large sum of money for his suing. He buys himself a nice apartment, high up so that he can gaze at the city at night. Venom was right, it is peaceful up there, as soon as he shoves his fear back. Eddie misses him. Misses him so much and every action brings back the unwanted memories. Nightmares don’t stop and he’s constantly exhausted. He tries to pretend to be fine and happy, but he knows that Anne doesn’t believe him. No wonder, he’s a wreck. He just wants Venom back.

Eddie’s pathetic.

Nothing changes, really. He keeps going to that place, searches all over the shore, gets in the water from time to time, but still no sign of Venom and each day his heart breaks a little more until Eddie feels like there’s nothing left. Venom is gone. That’s the only explanation he can think of. Venom is really gone but Eddie just can’t seem to give up. Going there makes him feel a bit better, a bit closer to Venom and isn’t that pathetic? He misses the alien symbiote so much that he goes to the last place they were one, to feel better, more complete. It doesn’t really work, but it’s something.

Eddie gets a job, well, his old job back and life slowly gets back on track. The memories never stop and neither does the guilt, he still feels gutted and left open, but Eddie learns to...live with it. He accepts that this is how he’s gonna feel for the rest of his life. Not so strange that after tasting what it meant to be “we” he can’t go back to being just “me”.

It’s almost 2 weeks after defeating Riot when Eddie decides that he needs to stop. He walks the same route for the last time and stands on the shore, looking at the calm water. The sun is setting slowly and Eddie prepares to say his goodbye. So far, he denied that Venom is really gone, but it’s starting to sink in. He needs to…not move on, but say goodbye and let Venom go. It’s hard though and he sits down on the sand, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

“I don’t want to let you go, Venom,” he whispers into the night.

**“Don’t.”**

Eddie’s eyes widen and he almost jumps to his feet, turning around. There, just behind him is a man, tired and sick looking, yet staring at him like he’s the universe and everything good. He takes one step back and then freezes. Hope, treacherous and terrible, starts to bloom in his chest and yet he doesn’t dare to say anything.

**“Eddie.”**

The voice is foreign and yet not. It breaks in the middle of his name, sad and full of longing and Eddie steps closer, reaching out with his hands. Immediately, black goo reaches back and latches to his arms, leaving the corpse behind. Eddie falls down to his knees and pulls the black mass to his chest, shaking with relief.

_ “Venom,”  _ Eddie whispers brokenly, tears already running down his cheeks.

Venom pulls himself as close as possible to him, cold and small, smaller than Eddie ever saw him, and when they finally merge together it feels like coming home. Eddie sinks into it, eyes closing on their own, that terrible hole inside of him now filled. Venom settles in his cells easily, small and in pain and Eddie cradles him as close as possible. He’ll protect him, always, he won’t let him go never again…

**“Hurt and alone. Tried to reach you, but too weak. Cold,”** Venom whispers in his mind in broken pieces, clearly as shaken as Eddie feels.  **“You kept coming.”**

“Of course I did,” Eddie replies, almost laughing in relief. “I kept hoping you were alive.”

**“Almost died, lost so much of me. Hungry and alone, too weak to hunt. You kept me alive.”**

Eddie smiles at that, swallowing down another sob. So his efforts did some good. It makes him feel a bit better and the small warmth of Venom in his chest makes everything okay. They’re hurt and in pieces but they’re healing already. Together. It’s heaven, being connected like that again, something Eddie thought he’ll never get to experience again.

**“Never part again,”** Venom demands but Eddie can feel the fear and desperation radiating off of him. 

“We won’t. I will never let that happen,” he promises firmly. “It was…”

He stops there and just opens his mind, pushes his memories at Venom. His Other does the same, wrapping his tendrils around his brain, sharing the past 2 weeks. Eddie can see only bits and pieces, Venom hibernating most of the time. He feels Venom’s fear for Eddie’s life, his desperation to keep him alive. He feels the same cold loneliness he himself felt, Venom small and weak and unable to move, hungry and in pain. It breaks his heart, but the warmth Venom felt when Eddie came with food mangles it together again.

Eddie feels Venom possessing a squirrel and desperately eating the meat, then eating the animal from the inside and hopping onto the next one. Hibernating and waking up when Eddie was gone, only food remaining. He feels the desperation to get to Eddie, to find him and be together and whole. The discomfort of a host that isn't Eddie, the longing to be with Eddie again. The coldness of each night, the warmth of catching a glimpse of Eddie.

Then finally, a drunk guy stumbling over Venom’s hiding spot, so weak and bleak that taking control was easy. He actually  _ feels  _ Venom devouring his internal organs, keeping him working just to see Eddie, hoping desperately that he’ll come. And then comes the burst of warmth and happiness at seeing Eddie’s hunched form. The relief of being together again, their memories and thoughts tangling together as they both push to be closerclosercloser.

It all makes Eddie cry some more and he squeezes his own chest in hopes that Venom can feel his hug. He does and a quiet purr reverberates through their mind, warm and making them both relax. Finally, he gathers himself and stands up, shaky with relief and endorphins. Venom is still hurt and small and  _ hungry  _ but now they’re one again. They can go home and eat everything in the fridge and sleep as long as they want.

They’re smiling on their way back home. They step into a shop and do some quick groceries, Venom ravenous but unable to eat an actual human just yet. And well, ain't that strange, just how comfortable Eddie is with eating a human? It doesn't matter though, he’s just happy that Venom is back. He’d do anything for him now.

**“Me too, Eddie. Missed you.”**

“Missed you too, buddy. Good to have you back,” Eddie replies and doesn’t care about the weird looks he gets from others. He has Venom back, the world can go and fuck itself for a few days.

Eddie feels Venom’s curiosity and happiness when they ride the elevator almost all the way up and when they open the door, his Other thrills happily. Eddie laughs. It’s probably the first time those walls heard that sound.

**“Want you happy, Eddie. Laugh more. Now food. Hungry.”**

Eddie only smiles back and opens the groceries. Suddenly, he’s ravenous so they eat an entire smoked salmon, half a grilled chicken, some ham and tater tots, followed by two bars of chocolate and half a gallon of chocolate milk. Normally, Eddie wouldn’t be able to fit it all, but Venom takes most of it, purring happily in his mind and when they’re finished, they're both feeling much better.

“Now, shower? You need to get warm,” Eddie hums.

He doesn’t want to deal with all the emotional shit just yet, so they take a warm shower and soak up the hot water, Venom even showing a black tentacle or two, purring happily in their mind. Then Eddie falls on the bed, dressed only in sweatpants and stretches on it, nestling himself in the blankets. He doesn’t feel so small and hollow anymore and he feels the need to stretch for the first time in 2 weeks. He’s thinner and exhausted, his whole body sore from the training he started to do in order to deal with everything. Venom grumbles at him.

**“You need to take a better care of yourself, Eddie.”**

“I will, I promise,” he hums back with a small smile. “I’m sure you won’t let me skip the food.”

**“NO! Never.”**

Eddie laughs at Venom’s disgusted tone and closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being whole and complete again. He feels like he’s waking up after 2 weeks of stasis, coming alive once again and it should scare him, how much he depends on the symbiote, but he can't muster it up in himself to care. He’s happy, why should he care?

**“Eddie… Humans don’t need...symbiosis as we do, don’t they?”** Venom asks suddenly, sounding curious and thoughtful.

“No, not really,” Eddie frowns. “We’re social animals and we need interactions, we don’t do well in separation, but we’re completely self-sufficient. Why?”

**“You need...me. Us. Not like I do, but you** **_need_ ** **us, Eddie. Is that how humans work?”**

He can't say that he’s surprised. During those 2 weeks he came to the same conclusion, that he needs Venom, needs to be “us” again. And now, with Venom curled up somewhere around his heart, he’s sure. He feels completely now, in a way he never felt before. Maybe Eddie Brock is just a different human. Maybe he does need “us”.

“Maybe I just need you,” he whispers then.

Venom freezes around his heart and then spreads in his chest, as much as he can. A thin tendril appears then, right above his chest and Edde pets it gently, smiling when Venom nuzzles his hand. 

**“I need you too, Eddie. Not a host,** **_you.”_ **

“Then it’s a good think that we need each other, hmm? And that we also want each other. But… Even if I wouldn’t need you, I’d still  _ want  _ you.”

**“Me too, Eddie. Want you. You’re mine. I’m yours. We’re one.”**

It sounds like a marriage and yet Eddie can't even find it in himself to mind. They’re...one, they fit together like Eddie never fit with anyone and he’s curious where this road will lead them.

**“Good places, Eddie. With chocolate and tater tots. And people to eat. Hungry again.”**

Eddie laughs. Good place indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so somehow this thing evolved????? i love this ship so much

Things get better after a while and they settle into being one again. Venom is still hurting and small, and he mostly eats and hibernates, but Eddie doesn’t mind. He wants his symbiote to be better and just his presence, quiet and warm is enough to make him feel good. Job starts getting better when he’s no longer moping around and Eddie starts really living, not just existing. They have the money, Life Foundation paid them a lot, but Eddie actually likes his job, likes going after those who wronged others and Venom gets food out of it sometimes, when they end in a bad situation in the middle of the night.

Eddie doesn’t really...mind. Yes, his moral compass leaves a lot to be desired but the first time Venom eats a bad guy he only feels relief. His Other is getting better, enough so that he can make himself a suit and eat people. That’s good. 

That also means he gets more argumentative and they spend a fair amount of time setting boundaries. Yes, Eddie relishes in being one, but he also likes some private space in their brain, as does Venom from time to time. They can't hide anything important from each other anyway, so they’re working well. Eddie also has a  _ long  _ talk with Venom about what he can and cannot eat. It’s a work in process but things are looking well.

They learn things in the meantime. Like the fact that Venom is a terrible drama queen, gets offended easily and hates being ignored. Or like the fact that Eddie’s body really, really hates raw meat, so they only eat it when they’re Venom. It works for the most part. They learn that if Eddie is sick (damn the flu season) Venom is also affected, but his Other takes a good care of him. Mostly.

Venom is still learning so much about human bodies.

**“They’re so fragile,”** he grumbles irritably but he radiates guilt when they look at Eddie’s broken ankle. It’s healed in a second but Venom becomes much more careful with jumping from high places.

Eddie still hates heights, to Venom’s displeasure, but his phobia slowly dissolves into just dislike. They sometimes go on top of the buildings when Venom wants some peace to admire the city, but they never stay too long. Don’t let the panic take over, even if Venom always wraps himself around Eddie and promises that they’re safe.

“I know,” Eddie croaks glancing at the city. “But human fears aren’t always logical, buddy. You just gotta take it as part of me.”

Venom grumbles some more but soon they go down, taking an elevator like a normal person. To make him feel better, Eddie buys them some chocolate and fries (Venom’s new favourite food) and they spend the rest of the night writing an article and dipping said fries in melted chocolate. It’s so much easier to write and be productive with Venom’s memory and his own point of view. Eddie uses his opinions (rarely but he does) and his Other pokes him when he starts to space out. It works.

It’s not perfect, by no means, but it’s better. They still wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, still hate the heat and avoid looking at anything connected to space exploration, but when they’re whole, healing is so much easier.

Eddie has to admit that he feels better than ever. He’s getting healthier (not much but hey, more lean meat!), his mind is calmer and their relationship (whatever it is) is the healthiest Eddie has ever had. They can't lie to each other, misunderstandings are rare and they can talk about anything and everything, no judging. Well, to be fair, Venom can’t really judge Eddie, since he’s the one that wants to eat people on regular basis. So yeah, they’re better and they’re healthy.

Anne calls him from time to time and Eddie hates lying but he also isn’t too keen on just telling her that Venom is back. She probably suspects, but she doesn’t say anything. They will tell her, but for now, it’s just them. Neither of them wants to share what they have, yet. 

**“I like her, Eddie,”** Venom says thoughtfully during one of their coffee dates when she’s left to get more cake. Chocolate of course.  **“You’re not hurting for her anymore.”**

He sounds surprised but Eddie isn’t. Not really. He does love Anne, of course he does, but it’s not that painful, broken love that he used to feel. Now that he has Venom and a semi-normal life, he treasures Anne’s friendship. He wouldn’t be good for her,  _ they  _ wouldn’t be good for her. So yeah, he loves her, but as a friend. Part of his life, but not part of him. Them.

_ “Yeah well, maybe I finally got over her? I don’t feel like I need anyone else, aside from us. I like having her as a friend, but that’s all.” _

Eddie feels Venom’s pleasure at that, with a hint of possessiveness. It makes him smile. They’re both strangely possessive over each other, for two beings bonded as close as possible, but Eddie doesn’t judge Venom for always reminding him that he’s Venom's. Somewhere, deep inside of himself, Eddie hates that Venom was in Anne, that she got to feel his Other like that. Venom is his. Not hers.

**“She never felt me like you do,”** Venom assures.  **“Only you, Eddie. Nobody else.”**

It makes him smile and relax. It’s ridiculous but hey, not really unhealthy. Just a tiny bit.

“Smiling again? That’s great, Eddie!” Anne exclaims once she comes back, but there’s suspicion in her eyes. Eddie shrugs.

“I’m having a good day,” he says. “They loved my article and they’ve been saying something about a big interview in New York.”

It’s an effort not to say “our article” but Eddie refrains. It’s not the place nor the time for such talk. Maybe one day, during a movie night with just the three of them, without Dan. They don;t think that Dan is ready to know everything.

“New York?” Anne raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, must be big if they want you to travel there. Any idea with whom?”

They shrug. There are so many important people in New York that it’s hard to tell. Eddie doesn’t want to get them hyped with speculation and they should know soon enough. They got a few days to finish cases here and write articles that they need to, before everything is settled.

“No, but I’m curious! I’m not exactly...welcome in New York, so that’s something.”

Venom stris excitedly in his chest. He wants to see the New York that Eddie kept so many fond memories of and Eddie also has to admit that he wants to go. He missed the city and he wants to show Venom everything. There are so many bad people to eat there…

**“You’re getting it, Eddie!”**

_ “I’m pretty sure that that was you,”  _ he mutters back and then focused back on Anne. He’s acting weirdly and he doesn’t want her to call him out now. Maybe after New York.

“Good,” she smiles. “I know you miss that city. Think about moving there?”

“Not really,” they shrug. “I like it here and New York is just too crowded with superheroes for my tastes.”

It would be harder than here to find some bad guys to eat and Eddie really, really doesn’t want to deal with any superhero and explain Venom to them. It’s not their business, just theirs. Venom agrees.

Eddie glances at the time and they finish the chocolate cake. It's time to go, they still have one lead to follow and they also want to cook something tonight. Venom is very excited for that, and Eddie wants to eat something that isn’t take out once in a while. Cooking together can be fun.

“You know, Eddie, I found some new about a few headless bodies found in the trash lately…” Anne starts, looking at him meaningfully.

They stand up and grab their jacket, smirking nervously. “Oh really? Tragic really! I’m sorry but I gotta go, a lead calls.”

“You know you'll have to tell me finally, right?!” she calls after him but Eddie just smiles and waves, almost at the door.

“Sure, Anne! Call you later!”

With that, they hop on their bike and speed off into the industrial part of the city.

**“She won’t give up now,”** Venom reminds him.

_ “Yeah, I know. We’ll tell her after we come back from New York. She deserves to know, hell she probably already knows but wants to hear it from us.” _

Venom hums in response. They’re not really happy but they trust Anne, she’s a good person and she likes Venom. Kind of. She’ll accept them, after whooping Eddie’s ass for not telling her. Venom snickers at that.

_ “It’s our ass now, dumbass,”  _ Eddie says with satisfaction.  _ “She’ll scream at you too, you know. She’s not scared of you and you could’ve told her anytime. She knows that.” _

**“Maybe we’ll stay in New York? It seems nice. Many bad guys.”**

Eddie laughs at that. His Other can face the strongest of his kind and not even blink but when it comes to Anne, he’d rather run away that do it.

_ “Such a scary, bad alien you are,”  _ Eddie chuckles.

Venom smacks his side at that, grumbling quietly. Yet, their shared mindspace is warm and full of laughter. Eddie likes it that way. Beats the panic and anger of how it was when they just met each other.

**“You were scared of me then, Eddie."**

_ “You can’t really blame me, dear. I’m just a normal human, things like that don’t happen to us.” _

**“Not just a human. You’re my human. Better than any other,”** Venom reminds him.

Eddie melts a bit inside and sends his Oter a mental caress. Venom is an annoying, murderous asshole but he can be a sweetheart when he wants to be. And lately, it’s been happening more and more, not that Eddie complains. It’s nice and he can tease him, only for Venom to remind him that he can feel Eddie’s emotions and knows how much Eddie likes it. That’s how they work.

Finally, they park the bike between two, crumbling old buildings and go to investigate. The case isn’t very complicated but it’s a nice distraction and sometimes the short ones bring the most interesting endings. With Venom, the job is so much easier. Eddie doesn’t have to worry about being shot or killed or mugged and Venom’s senses are always sharp when it comes to good and bad people. It’s very helpful.

Just as Eddie predicted, the case keeps unraveling, like pulling a long snake out of a hole - the harder you pull, the more comes out. They finish when it’s already dark and only because Venom complains that he’s hungry. Eddie smiles and they go to get groceries.

“What’s today’s dinner, dear?” he asks as they enter the shop. “Lasagne, pasta, stir-fry?”

Venom goes through Eddie’s memories and he can feel his interest when he sees what a lasagne is.

“Lasagne it is,” he mutters and they get the ingredients.

Eddie’s mouth waters when they get to the meat, but he firmly pushes Venom back and heads to vegetables. “No! Remember the last time I ate raw meat?”

Venom shrinks back and they both shudder at the memories of spending a whole night curled around the toilet and puking until their throat hurt.

**“No raw meat for Eddie,”** Venom agrees, patting his back under the jacket.

The cashier gives him weird looks when Eddie keeps humming and nodding, as if having a conversation but he doesn’t pay him any mind. Other people are irrelevant, especially strangers. People already think he’s weird, Eddie can live with that.

They take a quick shower before cooking, who the fuck knows what dripped all over them with that water from the roof, and dress only in sweatpants. Venom likes to curls around his naked shoulders.

**“Just us, no clothes, Eddie!”** Venom says each time that happens. Eddie accepts it just as Venom being a weirdo, but he can’t say it doesn’t feel good. His Other’s texture feels nice against his skin.

**“See? Always good together,”** his Other purrs smugly, small head peeking from Eddie’s shoulder.

He pokes it playfully and they get to work. Venom is endlessly fascinated with the human world and sometimes even shares what if homeworld looks like. Eddie doesn’t like it and Venom agrees.

**“Earth is better,”** he decides.  **“But with you, Eddie.”**

Venom really can be a sweetheart, so sweet and nice. Only sometimes though.

His Other smacks him in the side for that and they both laugh, before Venom splashes him with water. Eddie snorts and smacks him gently. He feels like a kid in some way and wow, that’s not something he ever though he’d say. His childhood wasn’t filled with moments like that and it means something important, discovering them with Venom. It seems like they’re both learning new things about Earth.

**“Getting soft, Eddie,”** Venom nudges him playfully.

“Yeah, I know. You’re rubbing off on me, dear,” he shots back.

Venom hisses at him, flashing his teeth but Eddie only pokes them and goes back to cooking. Venom grumbles, yet Eddie can feel his elation. He likes that Eddie isn’t scared of him anymore, even the dangerous parts of him. 

“How can I be scared of such a sweet, soft alien? Not possible,” Edde chuckles.

**“Eddie!”**

Their laughter echoes in the apartment. It’s been happening more and more, laughing and smiling, teasing each other and basking in their shared feelings. Yeah, Eddie’s most healthy relationship is with his alien symbiote, so what? They’re happy.

Venom grumbles impatiently while they wait for the lasagne to bake, so Eddie gets some peanut butter cups. Lately his Other took a liking to them, so he feels the small black noodle with teeth, taking a few for himself. They check the emails and write a bit of the latest article, before the owen pinges.

His Other perks up immediately and makes them walk faster. Eddie manages to convince him to get own gloves and wait a bit for the lasagne to cool. 

**“Stupid, vulnerable human mouths,”** Venom hisses, swishing a few tentacles like an irritated cat.

“You should've chosen a different host, then,” Eddie deadpans, only to watch his symbiote ripple and turn to him.

**“Eddie! Stupid! Only you. Even with your weak stomach and vulnerable mouth.”**

“Thank you, oh great one!” Eddie laughs and smacks away the tentacle near his face.

Finally, they eat. Well, they devour the whole thing with a spoon and their hands, Venom;s tongue licking the dish clean afterwards. They hum happily and get the chocolate cake to finish it off. Having money is awesome when he has an always hungry alien to feed.

With the dishes done, they settle on the couch and finish the article, Venom mostly hibernating when Eddie gets into writing. He still needs to save his strength, not quite back to what he used to be. It’s comfortable and warm and they don;t hurt anymore. Their life is very very domestic lately and it’s sort of strange but they love it. Eddie loves the calmness and the adventure of going out as Venom and making sure bad guys get what they deserve.

If Eddie’s new normal is eating bad humans, writing articles and eating an entire chicken in one go, then he really doesn’t mind.

Days pass like that. They avoid Anne and do their job, eat a human or two and then buy chocolate covered potato chips to snack on during a movie. Venom is healing nicely and he’s getting bigger and bigger each day, flourishing under Eddie’s care. For someone who didn’t know that symbiotes existed until a few months ago, he’s doing a good job, living with one.

**“So good for me, Eddie,”** Venom purrs one night, curled up on his chest, getting pets and little chocolate bonbons.  **“Knew that looking for you was a good idea.”**

Eddie perks up at that. He was the one looking for Venom after they got separated, so he must mean...before. 

“What?” he asks, suddenly curious. “You didn’t know about me before we met.”

**“No, but I was looking for** **_this._ ** **Us. Bond,”** his Other explains, sounding a bit...embarrassed?

“Well yeah, your kind needs a host to survive,” Eddie frowns. “Riot also needed a bond with Drake to live.”

**“NO!”** Venom roars, making Eddie jump. He’s all teeth and anger and that desperation to be understood. Eddie does his best to listen and understand.  **“Not like Riot. Riot wanted a host. Someone to control and use. Not a bond. A…vehicle of sorts.”**

Then it clicks for Eddie. Of course.

“And you didn't want that,” he whispers, eyes wide. “You wanted a bond, someone to coexist with. Is that why you were a loser on your planet?”

**“...Yes,”** his Other mutters. He seems sheepish and Eddie can’t help but pet him gently. So cute for such a dangerous alien.  **“Thought me weak for wanting a partner, not a tool.”**

“Well, I think we’re stronger than Riot now,” Eddie notices. They;ve been in perfect sync while fighting lately, honed to perfection and more dangerous than ever. He’s sure that if they were to face Riot again, they would definitely win. “We don’t fight each other, we fight together and it’s always better to have two brains than just one.”

Venom preens and sends pride over their bond. It makes Eddie feel warm again. 

**“Yes. Together we’re stronger. Better. Always better together, Eddie.”**

“Fuck your planet, then. You were right to want a bond, I think it’s working out pretty great for us. Even if you can be an annoying drama queen,” Eddie snorts.

**“At least I’m not a little bitch,”** Venom counters, but his voice is warm.

“Better a bitch than a parasite.”

**“Eddie!”**

Eddie laughs. Yeah, he likes their life.

It all comes crashing down when they get information about their New York interview. Tony Stark. They’re gonna interview Tony Stark and Bruce Banner about something new their invented that’s gonna help with future alien defence. Suddenly, Eddie feels sick.

**“Bad people?”**

“No, dear, they’re very good people,” he sighs as they pack. “But they’re Iron Man and the Hulk. They’re superheroes, Venom, and Stark has that AI in his Tower. They will scan us and be very suspicious when something comes out wrong.”

That’s what he wanted to avoid. Eddie doesn’t want the drama of dealing with superheroes and explaining Venom and then having to convince them that his Other isn't a danger. Stark and Banner will want to do tests on them and fuck no, that’s never going to happen. His symbiote had enough testing to last the rest of their life.

**“We can eat them,”** Venom says hopefully, but Eddie just snorts.

“No, we can’t. They’re good people, dear, we don’t eat good people. They’re also superheroes and geniuses. I don’t want any new drama and complications, not when we're finally almost healed. You especially.”

Venom purrs in his mind and two thick tentacles turn into arms and wrap around his waist from behind.  A chest and head follow, so Eddie leans against it and sighs deeply. Fuck. He can’t say not to that interview, he’s still on thin ice and really not well-liked in New York. He doesn't want to fuck their life up.

“Guess we’ll just have to be very careful, dear,” he mutters. “Think you can manage being careful?”

**“Of course, Eddie!”**

Venom sounds offended. Eddie doesn’t believe him one bit, and when they’re finally standing on New York street, his doubt only grows. They have to face it now, but that doesn't mean that he’s gonna be happy about it.

**“Eddie, look! Look!”**

Okay, maybe only slightly happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really really thinking about adding some very hard angst into the story, but then i decided that they don't need that kind of negativity in their life. i let them be happy
> 
> also, as for a timeline...... i don't care. there's no timeline. you can imagine whatever you want but idk, peter is here, the avengers are still together, bruce is on earth and the mcu can kiss my ass. this is a story of fluff and a disaster man falling in love with his murderous symbiote who's also sweet and very much in love with him. thats all. thanks for coming to my ted talk

Eddie isn’t even surprised when a dirty, angry man demands money and threatens to kill him when they step into some back alley so that Venom can eat some rats. Of course, this happens, Eddie Brock can’t catch a break, he has to come back to his hometown and immediately get threatened.

Venom perks up and Eddie can feel him smile in their mind, coiling under his skin, ready to take over and Eddie has to stop him.

“No,” he hisses, ignoring the guy completely. “No suit, remember? This isn’t San Francisco, we’re NOT eating him.”

**“He’s threatening us, Eddie! I have to protect you,”** Venom growls, getting bigger and bigger under his skin. Eddie fights him each step of the way and it’s really a good thing, since not 30 seconds late he hears someone jump down next to them.

“Is there a problem, mate?” a guy in the red suit asks. Ah, Spiderman. “This fella here didn’t do anything to you, so I’m just gonna…”

He shoots a few webs and pins the man to the wall, gun discarded on the floor and his would-be attacker completely helpless. Eddie grunts and squints at the hero. There is something weird about his voice, that he just can’t quite pin down…

**“No food?”** Venom asks sadly and settles down again.  **“Hungry, Eddie!”**

Eddie ignores him for a second and focuses on Spiderman who is currently making sure that the guy can't move, before turning to face them. He’s...skinny and short, not really all that intimidating and not fitting into the stereotype “hero” body type. Well, Eddie doesn’t judge but it’s really underwhelming, seeing the hero in person. He’s glad of course, he didn’t want Venom to eat a guy in New York, but it’s still a bit...strange. And that thing about his voice…

“Um, thanks?” he asks and shrugs.

Spiderman tilts his head to the side before giving him thumbs up. “Sure thing, man! Be careful next time!”

With that, he’s gone to the rooftops and Eddie and Venom just stand there, watching.

**“Something wrong about him?”** his Other asks, sorting through Eddie’s thoughts. He only shrugs.

“Not sure, but my journalist senses are tingling. He’s good, he’s a fucking hero here, but I don’t know, I just-”

**“You think there is something strange about him,”** Venom finishes for him

Eddie shrugs again and starts walking. They have a hotel somewhere close, already paid and everything, and he’s dying for a shower. They both are. Airplanes aren’t really comfortable and Eddie hates smelling like an airport and shitty food. 

**“Food, Eddie! Let's get food,”** Venom perks up then, jumping under his skin excitedly.  **“Wanted to eat that guy but tater tots also work.”**

“We agreed on no eating humans while in New York,” Eddie reminds him firmly. He’s not about to get into some strange alien drama and explain why his symbiote is chewing on a human. Nope, thank you. “You saw how it is. There’s always a hero here, and they all know Stark, who in turn has the technology required to figure you out if he tries. So you’ll have to settle on big restaurant dinners.”

Venom thinks for a while, so Eddie pushes the memories of restaurant food at him. His Other hums happily at the lavishness of some of them, and settles down again, one tentacle tracing Eddie’s spine under his jacket.

**“It will be enough, here,”** he decides then.  **“But when we go home, we’ll eat many bad guys. Maybe some policemen too…”**

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. No police officers eating,” Eddie states firmly, ignoring the weird looks with practised ease. He can’t be bothered to pretend to be talking on the phone, people will forget him soon enough. “But I promise that we’ll find some bad guys and then get some champagne and stay on the balcony.”

It’s enough to make Venom purr in happiness, spreading in his chest like a content cat. It makes Eddie feel warm inside and he smiles gently while they walk. Venom is strangely decadent for a symbiote, but hell, he deserves it after everything that happened to him. To them. They have money and a steady income, they can buy an expensive champagne and drink it on their high balcony. Once in a while.

They check into the hotel and ride up. It’s not the penthouse but it’s high enough that Venom is happy about the view. They put their luggage back and then Venom tugs him towards the window, to admire the city. Eddie sighs happily and looks at it with fond eyes. His home is in San Francisco now, but he misses New York, with all of its fumes, crime and weird space invasions. He grew up here and he has fond memories about this city.

Venom sees them all, trying to understand Eddie’s feelings. It's nice, sharing those moments with his Other, showing him his high school, first dates, stupid shit he used to do in the middle of the night, his college and parties. Sharing another part of him with Venom.

**“You want to come back here?”** Venom asks finally.  **“You told Anne no, but it seems like you do want to. Will we be moving?”**

Eddie smiles sadly and shakes his head.

“As I said, it’s not really my scene now. Our scene. There are too many heroes and you’re always under public eye and if Stark gets a wind of you, we’ll never get privacy again. I like our life, dear. I like San Francisco. Maybe we’ll visit New York from time to time, but I don’t want to move here. Do you?”

**“No. I like it there. Where we met. Good memories.”**

Venom’s voice is quiet and warm in their mind. Eddie smiles and blushes. It’s hard not to, when his Other gets so sweet and sincere, making Eddie swoon. He knows that Venom heard that, but all he feels is a smug warmth and a happily wiggling symbiote.

Eddie is not going to risk this, only to live in the city of his past. He has a new life now, a better one, and this interview with Stark and Banner could ruin everything.

**“You don’t like Stark?”** Venom asks, confused by the sudden input of emotions.

“No, dear, I have nothing against Stark. He’s trying to be a better man, and that’s good. But he’s also fucking smart and I really  _ really  _ want to do that interview and go back home. I don’t want issues.”

Eddie likes how calm their life is. Likes the adrenaline of their little adventures in helping people and eating bad guys, but he doesn’t need more. Neith does Venom apparently.

**“I want you. And tater tots with chocolate and driving on the bike. And eating in front of the TV. And eating bad guys when we want.”**

He snorts and gives his Other a mental poke. “You mean when  _ you  _ want,” he teases.

**“You always decide, Eddie! I’m good!”** Venom calls, offended and a few black tendrils appear, waving in the air. 

Eddie laughs and tugs the tendrils a bit closer, petting them as they lean into his touch. A second later he feels Venom shift and come out until he’s standing behind Eddie, arms wrapped around his waist, sharp teeth just next to his ear. Eddie smiles and leans against his Other, completely comfortable in the arms of a murderous alien.

“Where does all the touch come from, dear?” he asks quietly. “Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but ah, you weren’t the one for touching…”

Venom is silent for a second and Eddie can feel him trying to figure out what to say. He doesn’t listen in, giving him privacy. Boundaries. They’re getting better at them. 

**“My kind doesn’t touch,”** Venom says finally.  **“And normally, the hosts don’t want us in them, so it’s a fight for control. You’re different, Eddie. You want me, us, and you don’t treat me like a parasite, a pet, but like a partner. You want to talk and you like to touch me. I like touch. It’s warm and you’re happy when we touch. So I touch you more. We’re happier.”**

By the end, Eddie is breathless. Sometimes Venom says things that just push all the air out and make him swoon. Fuck. He turns his face towards Venom’s and kisses his sharp teeth, blushing furiously. For a second, Venom melts and Eddie has to regain his balance with a surprised shout. He grips his Other when he drips all over his shoulders and stares down at him. 

The black goo isn’t looking at him, but writhing and shivering on his hands.

“Dear? You okay?” he asks, suddenly worried.

Venom’s answer is a giant wave of warmth and happiness, almost overwhelming. Eddie’s knees wobble and he fights to stay up, a wide grin splitting his face. Venom literally melted when Eddie did something sweet.

“You’re...adorable,” he chuckles and presses a kiss to the goo in his arms.

Venom shifts some more, rubbing against his hands before forming a more cohesive form again and wrapping himself back against Eddy. He leans against him and relishes in being held by his Other. There’s no one he trusts more, with his life, heart and memories. There’s no one else he wants in his mind. Their mind.

**“Just us, Eddie. No one will come between us.”**

There is a possessive darkness in Venom’s voice and Eddie should be worried, but instead, he’s elated. He feels the same. If anyone would try to come between them, they will destroy them and Eddie will watch with satisfaction as they burn to the ground. He’s sure that the violent thought comes from Venom, but he agrees. They work hard to be together, to exist as one being, and they won’t let anyone ruin that. Especially not some heroes who think they know better. They don’t.

“That’s why I need you to be on your best behaviour tomorrow, dear,” Eddie explains softly. “We can’t appear as anything other than normal unless we want complications. People often think they know what’s best for others, and heroes tend to have this...complex, of thinking they’re always right just because it’s their opinion. What we have is unusual  _ (special, unique, amazing, astonishing, cherished)  _ and Eddie doesn’t think that others can understand that. Especially people with high morals. This isn’t their word.

**“I will,”** Venom promises hotly.  **“And later we’ll go eat and enjoy the day. You’re already stressed, Eddie,”** he chides.

Eddie shrugs helplessly. His mind can be a dangerous place when left unmanaged and he felt on edge here. New York is full of things he really doesn’t want to think about - aliens and heroes and people sticking their fingers in other’s business. He doesn’t like it, especially with the symbiote in his mind.

“I can’t help but worry. A human thing.”

**“No, an Eddie thing,”** his Other replies warmly.  **“I’ll keep us safe.”**

“I know. But you need to trust me to do the same, dear,” Eddie whispers. “This is my scene, Venom. We need to tread those waters carefully if we don’t want issues. And we really don’t. I’ve had enough with Riot,” he snorts.

Venom’s hold on him tightens and he relishes in being held so safely and tightly. Protected from the world and cherished. It’s nice, after being lonely for so long.

They stand like that for a while, just breathing and enjoying the busy city. Up there, behind the glass, they are secluded and kept apart from the dangers and the issues that he will need to deal with tomorrow. With Venom always warm in his mind, Eddie thinks he can manage.

He feels his Other reach out for something and there’s some rustling before Venom pulls him down on the soft rug. Behind them are some blankets and pillows, which his Other leans against and pulls Eddie close again. It is slightly strange, laying in the arms of an alien symbiote, but all Eddie feels are warmth and safety. There are no more bad feelings between them, after months of hard work. It pays off beautifully.

**“Sleep, Eddie. I’ll keep us safe,”** Venom whispers near his ear.

Eddie sighs and cuddles closer, curling up against Venom’s chest, a blanket suddenly thrown over them. Sleep sounds nice. They are hungry but it’s not overwhelming, and he only wants to take a short nap, sleep off the travel and stress. The last time he cuddled someone in his sleep was Anne, but there's no pain when Eddie thinks of it, only regret and some guilt. He’s happy now, with Venom. It’s all he needs.

**“Sleep,”** Venom insist and Eddie does, warm and comfortable.

He wakes up when the sun is starting to set, Venom still wrapped around him, not moving. Eddie yawns and stretches, feeling his Other stir in his mind. They’re hungry and that’s what must’ve woke him up, so he smiles and pets Venom gently.

“Food now, love?” he mutters, still half asleep.

Venom pauses in his mind, but Eddie is too sleepy to think about it too much. He closes his eyes for a second, lets his body wake up a bit more and then starts to sit up in Venom’s eyes. He’s still comfortable, the alien a surprisingly good pillow and it’s a shame they have to get up. But food comes first.

He gets up and smiles at his Other, offering an arm for him to slither up. Venom does so, coiling around his neck while Eddie dresses and gets his jacket.

“Doesn’t it hurt, being parted from me for such a long time?” he asks once they’re in the elevator. Eddie doesn’t want Venom to hurt himself just to make Eddie sleep better, especially if he’s still healing.

**“No. The bond is strong and I’m almost fully back to where I was. It’s...nice. To hold you,”** Venom admits almost shyly. There is still something weird in his voice, but Eddie can sense that he’s not ready to talk about it yet, so he leaves it be. 

“Tell me if anything hurts though. You’re still healing,” Eddie demands and gets a hum in reply.

His Other merges with him again and together they order a big piece of rare steak, some baked potatoes and a bottle of wine. Since getting Venom, Eddie can’t get drunk, but they both enjoy the taste of alcohol and hey, it’s a working vacation but a vacation nonetheless.

They have to make sure that it’s only Eddie eating, no speck of Venom visible, but his Other feeds from him like he usually does, and when they order chocolate mousse for dessert,   just from gluttony. They both smile when they eat it though, and Venom is happily purring in his mind. Eddie feels calmer too, the presence and assurance of his Other actually calming his nerves down. Oh, the joys of having a symbiote.

After that, they just go back to their room and Eddie prepares for the interview, making sure his notes are good and accurate, walking Venom through the process so that nothing goes wrong. They’re still...sensitive about the subject of rockets and space, but they can deal with that, as long as they won’t be getting near one. Venom is very interested in Banner and Stark, so Eddie shares his memories and they come up with the right way to approach the subject, while also making themselves appear normal and boring.

It’s around 1 am that Venom nudges him to go and shower, after which they fall into the bed and sigh. His Other comes out again, wrapping his arms around Eddie and making himself smaller so that he can fit into his hold and tuck himself against Eddie’s neck.

**“Smell good,”** he purrs happily, wiggling a few tentacles. Eddie laughs.

It doesn’t even occur to him that it may be strange, cuddling and curling up together as couples do. They share everything, and touch is just another affirmation of their bond, of the warm feelings that float between them. It also helps Eddie sleep, so he squeezes his Other closer and closes his mind.

Venom perks up when he’s almost asleep.

**“Eddie? What you said before…”**

“Hmmm?” he mutters sleepily, not sure what Venom is referring to. His mind is already fuzzy and it’s hard to focus.

**“Tomorrow,”** Venom decides then and Eddie smiles, nodding. If it can wait, it’s nothing that important. He falls asleep before he can say anything, and Venom purrs in their mind.

When Eddie wakes up, Venom is still hibernating, warm and fuzzy in their mind. He’s also still wrapped around him, strong and big, strangely warm for an alien goo. Eddie smiles and nuzzles closer, not caring just how strange that may be. Yeah, they’re probably acting like longtime lovers, but to be fair, they share the same body and a bond stronger than any human relationship. It changes the norm and the boundaries. And Venom is very comfortable to cuddle, as surprising as it is.

He stretches and feels his Other stir, tentacles and arms wrapping tighter around Eddie, nuzzling against him as Venom wakes up.

“Morning, sunshine,” Eddie mutters. He’s more awake than he is most mornings, but important interviews always made him wake up faster.

**“Morning, Eddie,”** Venom replies sleepily, finally opening his eyes.

Eddie smiles at him, pokes his side and sits up. It’s early and they have time for some good breakfast. In New York, he has to keep Venom full at all times so that they won't have to go and eat a rat, or even worse, a human.

**“But humans taste so good, Eddie!”**

He snorts and pokes his Other again. “Yeah, we’ve been over this. No eating humans in New York.”

Venom grumbles but when they merge together, Eddie feels that he’s not really irritated. His Other is just a giant drama queen, and that’s what he has to live with.

**“I live with your vulnerable body and dislike for eating humans, you’ll survive,”** Venom tells him, making Eddie roll his eyes.

“You know, I’m much more accepting and chill with this whole situation than a normal human would be,” he points out. “You should be glad.”

**“I am. You’re my Eddie. I’m glad we’re together."**

And yeah, Eddie knows that. As irritating and annoying as Venom can be, he can’t hide his pleasure and happiness at their bond. Eddie feels it with every breath, every move and it never fails to make him smile. He smiles a lot these days. Even more than he used to with Anne, as cruel as it seems. Venom makes everything more complicated but he also makes things easier. He’s never alone these days, his Other always warm, coiled around his heart. They share everything and it should be weird but instead is amazing.

They take a quick shower, get dressed in one of Eddie’s best suits and get ready for the interview. The cameraman will be waiting for them in the Stark Tower, but the first meeting will be private anyway. They need to talk about the general idea, settle on a few ideas and make sure that everything is good and proper. Stark is a big thing, and adding Banner to it only makes things more strenuous. Eddie’s not afraid of him, of Hulk, but everyone else is, and that makes every interview hard. He doesn’t want to stress the guy.

**“You won’t,”** Venom says.  **“You’re good at interviews, Eddie. And I’ll be good.”**

“I know, love,” he hums as they finish dressing. Eddie’s not even thinking about what he's saying, it just slips out. He doesn’t even notice.

Venom is strangely silent during the ride down, but Eddie is too stressed and tense to notice. It’s his first big interview since Drake, and he  _ really  _ doesn’t want a repeat of that. Though he likes Stark, he’s a good man doing a good work, so there aren’t as many dangers there.

They get a big breakfast of a potato bake with some bacon, which makes Venom grumble but he just has to deal with that. No rare steaks for breakfast, he can't have his stomach acting up again.

“Cheer up, dear,” he says when they’re walking to the Stark Tower. “Soon we’ll be back home and you can eat a few rats and maybe a person,” Eddie promises.

**“Not soon enough,”** Venom hisses, but he’s not that irritated.

No, he’s curious about Stark and Banner and also about New York. Eddie can feel his curiosity like a bright ball in his chest, warm and happy. Sometimes, Venom is a toddler. 

And sometimes he’s a sweetheart because Eddie can feel him working on unravelling the giant knot of stress and anxiety that sits in his stomach until Eddie feels calmed and lighter. He sends his Other a giant wave of affection and gratitude and smiles when Venom preens.

“Thank you, dear. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he whispers fondly, stopping under the Tower.

**“Never gonna find out,”** his Other promises darkly, the intent to kill anyone who’ll ever step between them quite clear. Eddie shares it, thank you very much. 

“Alright, darling, now you’ll have to stay silent and let me do my job, okay?” he asks when they turn to face the door. “It’s really important to us, so I can’t have you distracting me, and you I know I can’t resist answering when you say something.”

**“I know, Eddie. I’ll be good,”** Venom promises solemnly and Eddie sends him a mental pat, before taking a deep breath and walking in.

His Other is a silent anchor in his mind, warm and solid, but not distracting, a gentle hum at the back of their mind. Eddie puts on his best journalist smile and walks to the reception, pulling out his ID.

“Good morning, I’m Eddie Brock, I have a meeting scheduled with Mr Stark and Dr Banner,” he says pleasantly and waits for the woman to confirm and give him the required aces card. He’s been through this with other rich, brilliant people, he knows how it works.

Venom looks around curiously, well, sends out his essence and uses Eddie’s eyes to take in as much information as possible, but as promised, stays silent and good. It’s enough to settle down his nerves briefly as they step into the elevator with his new guide. The woman is pleasant enough and doesn’t try to start a small talk with Eddie, letting him get himself together and prepare for meeting the scientists. 

They exit the elevator on floor 90, which yeah, fuck, is high as hell and Eddie’s nerves flare up suddenly. But right away Venom is there, wrapping around his heart, settling him down without words, promising to always keep him safe. Okay, he can do it.  _ They  _ can do it. He’s not alone.

The camera isn't rolling when he enters the room, Banner and Stark already inside, standing there and talking. They’re not going to film everything, this isn’t even going to be live, so they can all do whatever they want before the camera starts rolling.

“Good morning, Mr Stark, Dr Banner,” he says with a pleasant smile and walks closer to the men. “I’m Eddie Brock, I’m here for the interview.”

“Ah yes, Mr Brock, thanks for coming,” Stark immediately says and claps his hand in his. His hold is strong and sure, so Eddie responds with the same. They’re looking at each other, something strange in Stark’s eyes. Eddie doesn’t like it. 

“Dr Banner, it’s an honour,” he says to the other man, smiling nicely. “I’m afraid I don’t understand most of your research, but I had my fellow scientist explain what she could, and I’m amazed.”

Well, that’s true. Banner is fucking brilliant and Eddie’s not even trying to lay it thick. He’s just a nice guy, and Banner is someone he always respected, since getting the symbiote more than ever. It’s really not that easy living with another being in his head, though their experiences are different. Venom and he are in harmony now, more often than not, and it’s not the same as Banner and Hulk, but the idea is similar. He can relate.

“You’re also probably a fan of how he turns into a giant, raging beast from time to time,” Stark quips and Eddie realizes that he’s tasing him. Worried about a friend, then? “At least we know we’re not gonna get invasive, unrelated questions as Drake did. Not wise, with Hulk around.”

They both twitch at the mention of Drake and Eddie has to push Venom down, to not get distracted by his Other’s reaction and anger. He knows that Stark isn’t being an asshole, but trying to test him and look out for Banner. It’s sweet but Eddie isn’t in the mood for games. Since Venom, his patience for bullshit has gotten much shorter.

Eddie looks Stark in the eyes coldly and straightens, using his posture and high to get his point across.

“If you were doing something akin to what Drake was doing, you could have all of the Avengers and even Loki behind you, and I would still ask those questions, preferably life on national television,” he says firmly. “But since I’m here to talk about your early reaction space system, that’s designed to inform us about any strange, maybe hostile objects approaching Earth from space, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about, Mr Stark. Do you?”

Stark’s eyes are calculating and cold for a second before the man breaks into a smirk and clasps his shoulder.

“You surprised me, Mr Brock, and I really like being surprised,” he says. “Glad that we have everything settled, I really like you,  _ especially  _ with that thing about Drake.”

There is something weird in Stark’s voice and Eddie knows that Venom also picks up on that. It probably means nothing good and Eddie curses his public persona again. If he was a normal reporter, no one would ask him anything or dig into what happened with Drake, but he knows that Stark must have some questions. The man hates being kept in the dark.

“So, since there's no camera yet, we thought we’d ask you a few questions about a particular incident from a few months ago, that includes aliens, weird labs and you being targeted by the most powerful man in San Francisco,” Stark continues and sits down like it’s nothing.

Eddie’s heart starts to hammer and Venom pushes closer, reacting to his worry. His Other isn’t pleased either, they both hate the memories of what had happened, of the panic and pain, and then being torn apart… No! He can’t think about it now, he has to focus.

“Pardon me?” he asks coldly, taking a step back. Dr Banner hurries to straighten everything up.

“What Tony meant to say,” he glares at his friend. “Is that we know that something...strange happened there and since we’re...quite invested in anything extraterrestrial that comes to Earth, we’re also curious about what really happened. Tony may have...used less than legal ways to get the footage that Drake had, and well… We’re very curious, Mr Brock.”

Eddie takes a deep breath and works on calming Venom down.

**“Not their business, Eddie!”** Venom almost screams, forgetting to be quiet for a second.  **“We don’t owe then answers! Let's eat them!”**

_ “No!”  _ Eddie hisses in their min and fights very hard not to start sweating nervously. Fuck.  _ “I said no eating them, Venom! We’re going to deal with this like adults, so stay quiet and let me work.” _

He pushes Venom down then, trying to focus back on the conversation that’s quickly becoming very uncomfortable. Both Stark and Banner are looking at him expectantly, but Banner’s gaze is significantly softer. Stark looks at them like he knows that Eddie is hiding something and neither he nor Venom appreciate that since he’s right. But he doesn’t have to know that.

Eddie swallows and squares his shoulders again. “I think that in this interview I’m supposed to be asking questions,” he jokes weakly. “I gave full statements and also my medical records, you know that I was sick back then. I have nothing else to add, I’m afraid.”

“But I think you do,” Stark interrupts him. “Those videos, Mr Brock, they give a different picture than what you painted while talking to the police. Drake had something, Mr Brock, an alien species and he wanted to use humans to assimilate them to Earth, but something had to go wrong since he’s dead now and no one knows anything about said aliens.”

Fuck Stark for being so smart and sharp and probably being used to dealing with alien bullshit. This isn’t really Eddie’s area of expertise, but he needs to get out of this situation. For Venom’s sake. For their sake.

Eddie takes a deep breath and draws strength from Venom, the symbiote warm and tense inside of him, but trying to be supportive and quiet. It helps a bit. They can do it.

“Let’s say that there  _ was  _ something, that you’re right… What do you get out of knowing, Mr Stark?” he asks sharply. If Banner and Stark want to do tests on him and figure the symbiote out...That’s not going to happen. Never. They’re done with labs and tests, Eddie doesn’t need to know anything more about his Other. Venom tells and shows him everything Eddie wants to know, he doesn’t need a lab and strange tests. “Everything is gone anyway, burned or disposed of. There’s nothing to look at there, Mr Stark.”

“Maybe there isn’t,” Stark hums. “Or maybe there is. Since you confirmed that something did happen, that implies that you know what exactly Drake was doing, and you know what happened to it. We’re just worried about the Earth, Mr Brock. You know that we had to deal with several attempts of aliens taking over the world, we’re reasonably cautious.”

Well yeah, Eddie can’t argue with that. And Stark isn’t that far off, Riot did want to take over Earth, use humans as tools and hosts, basically enslave the human race. But maybe Eddie can spin it to his advantage? He takes a deep breath and gently pokes at Venom.

_ “Darling, wherever I may say now, you need to know that’s it’s all a cover, okay? I don’t mean any of that,”  _ Eddie promises hotly and focuses back on the conversation before Venom can reply.

He heavily sits down in the armchair and leans his elbows against his knees, looking at the men with dark, tired eyes. Eddie can play a role. He can spin the tale and they won’t know better if only he does it right.

“Let’s make a deal,” he proposes finally. “I’ll tell you what happened and you will never ever ask about it again. You won’t go digging, you won’t start the mess again, you won’t send anyone to monitor or spy on me. I tell you this, and you leave me alone for the rest of my life. We do the interview, I go back home and we’ll never talk about this again. Deal?”

Silence falls for a moment before both men nod. “Deal,” they say together and Eddie smirks in victory in their mind. Fuck yes.

“Now, whatever you believe, I had no idea what Drake was doing. I was going to expose his tests on humans and dozens of corpses left in the trash and back alleys, his unethical research and all that evil scientist bullshit,” he starts. “As you know, it backfired and I ended up without a fiance, home or job, so yeah, I spiralled.”

Eddie’s not ashamed to say this. He was a mess, but it still had nothing on what happened after he thought Venom was gone. It’s all behind him and he can use it to their advantage.

“I was basically homeless and jobless, deep in depression and general shithole. I’m sure you can understand at least part of it. One day a scientist from Life Foundation found me and asked me to come to the labs with her because Drake was doing something very fucked up. Eventually, I agreed. That was my first mistake,” he sighs heavily. “Yeah, Drake found something in space. The ship that crashed in Malaysia had some kind of aliens on board. It later turned out that one escaped and went wild, while 3 were brought to the lab. Now, don’t ask me about anything specific, I’m not a scientist and I honestly didn't understand what the doctor there told me. Some kind of symbiotic life form that needed a host to survive. That’s what they needed humans for. Basically, everything went to shit and I got infected I think. By one of them.”

The men are watching him like hawks, which is good. They’re buying it. Well, it’s all true, so there’s no reason not to. 

“I escaped the labs when shit went down and then I had some kind of episode? I think that the alien, whatever it was, took control. I was hungry, well, it was hungry and then I puked, ate again, puked again. Not pretty,” he frowns and feels Venom’s guilt. He soothes it gently and continues. “Then the armed men came and I don’t remember much more. It… I think it took control of me, and I don’t remember the chase very well. I guess it was easy to take over my depressed ass, so the rest is in pieces. I went to see my ex-fiance and got an MRI. Turns out that the alien was eating me from the inside. I tried to get rid of it, it didn't work, Drake men got me. It was terrible. I wasn’t thinking on my own, it was constantly trying to control me, it was  _ eating  _ me from the inside. I don’t recommend it,” he chuckles humourlessly. “Turned out that Drake had one of the symbiotes inside of him too, the rogue one and they started to fight? Again, I don’t remember much, it wasn’t keen on letting me do anything on my own. They fought. The rogue one wanted to bring more symbiotes to Earth but the one in me didn't want that for some reason. They both died in the explosion of the rocket. Fire hurts them a lot apparently, and I saw both of them disintegrate to pieces before falling into the water. That’s all I remember. I just remember being used as a puppet, a tool for the alien to move and exist, that terrible hunger and desire to eat humans. Fucked up.”

“Well, that’s one hell of a story,” Stark finally says, looking at him with fonder eyes. “You’re sure that they’re gone?”

Eddie shrugs and nods. “Yeah, I mean, I never felt it again. And well, the explosion was pretty crazy. They burned. It was a rocket exploding, Mr Stark and you know best what kind of energy it can generate while it burns. Afterwards, I just wanted some peace and quiet. Worst experience of my life,” he shudders for show.

“Any idea why the symbiote in you wanted to fight the other one?” Banner asks, looking deep in thought.

Eddie shrugs again. “Well, from what I remember the second one was crazy powerful and an asshole. I wouldn’t want to be, you know, serving under him or something. Crazy asshole.”

The men hum quietly and take a moment to think. Eddie prays that it works. He checks on Venom and frowns when he doesn’t feel his Other as clearly as usual. The symbiote is curled up deep inside of him,  _ hiding,  _ and as much as Eddie wants to, he can’t ask what’s wrong now. They’re almost safe, he can’t fuck it up again.

“Why didn’t you inform anyone?” Banner asks then. “Aliens are pretty common now, you could've contacted us, or any other Avenger.”

Eddie hunches on himself and shrugs, looking as tired and dejected as he can. “I’m just a normal guy, Dr Banner. I’m really not used to dealing with all this crazy shit and the only thing I wanted was to be finally free. Contacting you was literally the last thing I thought about.”

He tries to play a helpless, civilian victim and in Eddie’s opinion, he’s doing a pretty great job. They don’t have any reason not to believe him, he and Venom made sure to stay as quiet as possible. There are no news of weird, black monster terrorizing the streets of San Francisco and Eddie looks as normal as possible.

“Well, we’re really sorry it happened to you,” Stark says finally, sounding rather awkward. “Dealing with aliens sucks, I know something about it,” he chuckles. “Though it’s a shame they all died, I would’ve loved to observe them…”

Eddie fights very hard not to punch the man. The symbiotes were sentient, living beings. They weren’t some subjects to be studied and tested as Drake did. Venom will never, never return to any kind of lab like that, Eddie won’t allow it. Stark’s words only make him sure that he made a right choice. He knows that the man didn’t mean anything bad, but it still irks him, the idea of someone doing tests on his Venom. Never.

“Can’t say I’m sad they’re gone,” he smirks darkly. “Most fucked up 3 days of my life.”

Venom is still small and silent to Eddie’s concern. He’s not sure what’s wrong but he needs to fix it. Now. He smiles at the men shakily and stands up.

“Would you mind if I took a breather? Not the best memories, those were,” he requests with a shaky smile.

They both nod and he almost bolts from the room, running into the bathroom and locking the door. He makes a quick sweep of the room, making sure there are no cameras and recording devices, and only then leans against the sink and looks into the mirror. Venom doesn’t show himself in the reflection. It only makes Eddie worry more.

“Darling? What is it?” he asks gently, trying to find Venom inside of himself, check his emotions. 

For a second, nothing happens and then Venom opens out and Eddie feels his desperation and overwhelming sadness. It almost brings him to his knees and Eddie has to grip the sink harder.

“Love? What’s happening?” he asks hurriedly.

**“Was it really so terrible?”** Venom asks then, in a small, sad voice and Eddie almost cries. Fuck.  **“You said it’s all for show but you really think they were the worst days of your life, that it was horrible and bad and…”**

“Hey, hey love,” he interrupts before Venom can work himself up. His voice is gentle and Eddie makes sure to send as much affection as possible. “Yeah, those days weren’t the best, and that’s not because I hate you, but because I’m just a human, darling,” he says quietly. “You were scary and angry and I had no idea what was going on, Normal people don’t get shot at and then go and fight an alien symbiote to save the Earth. I didn’t know how to deal and it was a mess. That doesn’t mean I don’t think of those days fondly, Vee.”

The nickname slips out without his permission but it makes Venom brighten up a bit so Eddie smiles and continues.

“You know how much I love the bond we have and how much I like having you here. I told them what I had to say, in order for them to leave us alone. I don’t want to spend the rest of our life looking over our shoulder, always tense and expecting the Avengers to come and take you away. I had to protect you, Vee.”

The more he says, the more Venom comes out, and finally, he has his symbiote on his chest, his face in front of Eddie’s, looking unusually shy and timid. It makes him smile and he pulls Venom’s head closer until the symbiote is cuddling up to him, two arms forming again to wrap around Eddie’s waist, pull them closer.

“I wouldn’t exchange what we have for anything, dear. Never doubt that, okay?” he asks quietly and feels Venom nods.

**“Okay, Eddie… Thank you.”**

Neither of them is sure what Venom is thanking for, so Eddie just kisses Venom’s smooth head and closes his eyes for a second. They both come down from the stress and pain of those last few minutes until Venom is warm and happy again, and Eddie feels calmer and ready to face Stark and Banner again.

“Let’s finish this interview and eat something, hm? We’ll go sightseeing and I’ll show you some of my favourite places,” Eddie offers and Venom nods, before melting into Eddie again.

This time he settles around Eddie’s heart, radiating warmth and happiness, already excited at the prospect of eating again. Eddie takes a deep breath and exits the bathroom, heading towards the interview room again. He opens the door just as someone speaks.

“Sure, Mr Stark! I’ll catch up with you later!”

They freeze and it makes a small body collides with theirs as a kid tries to exit the room. They catch the boy before he can fall and stare at him for a second. They both know that voice, that posture. This is Spiderman. No, the Spiderkid apparently. The boy can’t be older than 15! What the fuck?!

**“It’s a child, Eddie,”** Venom says dumbly, as shocked as Eddie.

_ “I know!”  _ he hisses back.  _ “What is Stark thinking?!” _

It’s clear that Stark knows. There's no way that the kid can afford the suit and everything by himself, the tech is clearly Starks. But that means that the genius knows that Spiderman is like 15 and probably 100 pounds soaking wet at most. Shit.

“Oh, sorry!” the kids exclaims and blushes. “Peter Parker, I’m an intern here. So sorry, Mr, didn’t mean to-”

“It’s chill, kid,” Eddie interrupts before Peter can start hyperventilating. “No harm done.”

Peter smiles at him and dashes from the room, leaving Eddie looking after him dumbly. As they’re now alone in the room, he closes the door and stares at Stark.

“You allow this kid to dress up as spider and swing around New York? He must be very persuasive. It must be those doe eyes,” he says, still in shock.

The effect is immediate. Stark almost jumps to his feet, shock written all over his face. Eddie speaks before the man can accuse him of anything.

“Relax. Spiderman took care of a man threatening me yesterday. I’m a journalist, Mr Stark, I recognize a voice once I hear it. Not that hard to figure out, you should invest in some voice modulator or something.”

Silence follows his words and he can hear Venom chuckling in their mind. Suddenly, Eddie can’t wait to interview those men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bitch got long wow im sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is an important note - i absolutely love this story. it makes me feel warm and fuzzy when im writing it and the response i got... overwhelming. i am so so so grateful for all the comments and kudos, each compliment and encouragement. it makes me feel so much better, you have no idea just how much impact you all have. thank you. now, i love this story. i will probably write more (leave suggestions and things u wanna see, id love to write it) but i only write when im inspired. i dont want this story to become a chore, i want it as something relaxing and nice. therefore, no regular updates and everything. i dont want this to become stressful because i love this story too much to allow that to happen. once again, thank you all for your wonderful response. it means the world to me

“What do you want?” Stark asks sharply. 

Eddie really doesn't want to stress the guy out, he's not an asshole, but the situation couldn't be more perfect if they tried. This is their leverage. This is their proof that Stark won't go after them, not until they do something stupid. It makes Eddie relax and Venom purrs in their mind, curling up a print his heart like he likes to do. They feel better already. 

He smirks and sits down, leaning his elbows against his knees and sighs. Eddie doesn't want to use this to more than they need to, he's not a monster and he already likes Peter. But… 

**“We'll be safe now, Eddie,”** Venom purrs softly. Eddie desperately wants to grab him and pet him,  _ feel  _ his Other physically, but that had to wait. 

“Peace. I want peace and quiet. No scientists poking at me, no weird guys stalking me, no sudden visits. I want peace, Mr Stark, that's all,” Eddie says softly. 

Banner is watching them with sharp, but confused eyes. Eddie only smiles tiredly at him.

“Listen, I'm tired, okay? My life finally is looking better, hell, I finally feel like I'm living, and I don't want to ruin this. That's all I ask.”

It seems to be working, but Stark is still looking at him with dark eyes as if he's considering getting his suit and calling I'm Hulk. Eddie really hopes it won't come to that. He's almost sure that they can take Iron Man as long as he doesn't figure out the sound thing, but he  _ really  _ doesn't want it. He doesn't want to risk Venom getting hurt. 

“And I'm supposed to just trust you?” Stark asks cynically and yeah, Eddie can't really blame him. Trust is…precious and rare, these days. “How can I know that you won't just publish an article or find proof or ruin his life?”

All Eddie can do is shrug. 

“You just have to trust me, I guess,” he says softly. “I'm not a bad guy, Mr Stark, I don't want to fuck this kid's life. I like him, he does a good job, he's a good kid. But I have to be selfish now, and if that's the way of ensuring that my life won't go down in pieces again? I'll take it.”

Eddie is prepared to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. To keep Venom safe. He swore, after the Riot thing, that nothing bad will ever happen to his Other again, and he intends to keep it. Always. 

He feels Venom's surprise and quiet elation as he realizes that. There's no time to focus on that now, he has to be sharp, but Eddie smiles softly and sends his reassurance at Venom. Of course, he will protect them. Venom is his whole life. And Eddie protects what's his. 

“So, I want peace and you want the kid's identity to remain a secret, we're good. Knowing this secret is my safety net, should you do anything to bring me back into that nightmare,” Eddie explains. “I won't do anything else.”

Stark is quiet for a long g while and Eddie knows that he's testing him. He's not a bad guy but he has some serious issues and he's fiercely protective of the kid. Eddie can relate. They both have someone they'll do anything to protect. 

“Why should I even consider this deal? So what, you'll go and tell someone that Peter Parker is the Spiderman, who's gonna believe you? You're nothing,” Stark hisses. 

Eddie doesn't take it personally. Stark is probably feeling a bit like a dog pressed against a wall. A secret is threatened, his  _ son  _ is threatened and now he wants to gauge the danger level. Well, they can be  _ very  _ dangerous. 

He lets himself smirk and leans back into his chair. They have this, Eddie's sure of that. It's just a bit of power play, he saw that before, he experienced that before. Especially from superheroes. They really  _ do  _ have that complex. 

“They don't have to believe me,” Eddie says in a quiet, deadly voice, the one he used on businessmen he was about to ruin. “They just have to start suspecting, start digging. Money can buy silence, but you can't buy everyone in this city. And the kid will spend all his time always looking over his shoulder, always tense and suspicious that _ someone  _ is going to find out. You don't want that. I don't want that. And there's an easy way to avoid that.”

Fuck, he hates playing the asshole but this has to be done. This is about them, about Venom. If Eddie has to threaten the normal life of a teenage superhero? He will do it, no questions asked.

Venom is quietly stunned in their mind. That's not what Eddie usually does, but he will hold his ground when it comes to important things. When it comes to  _ them.  _

A tense silence falls over them again and Eddie just breathes. Venom is warm and happy and proud in their mind, desperately wanting to seep from under his skin and touch Eddie but unable to. He hates it as well. 

_ “Soon, love,” _ he says softly, in the little moment they have.  _ “Soon we'll be free.” _

Venom doesn't get a chance to reply because Stark finally speaks. 

“Deal. But if I hear or see  _ anything  _ about Spiderman being a kid or Peter I'll-”

“Yeah, I know, you'll destroy me,” Eddie shrugs. He stopped being scared by powerful people a few years ago, thanks to his job. “It won't come to that. But, you know, I was very serious about that voice modulator,” he adds. “It's really not that hard to figure it out. If I could do it, someone else may.”

Stark sighs and nods. “Thought about it before, but we'll definitely look into it. The kid won't be happy,” he snorts.

“Just don't look into his big, doe eyes and you'll be good,” Eddie chuckles. Suddenly, the atmosphere feels much lighter and he feels like he can breathe easier.

He did it. They did it. All they have to do now is that interview and it'll all be behind them. At least for a long, long while. 

Stark snorts and shakes his head and the tension leaves the room completely. Banner is smiling at them, though Eddie can sense the slight darkness in his eyes. He knows that they don't fully believe him, it comes with profession and experience. They want to believe him, but there is slight uncertainty. That maybe he's just hiding something, protecting someone. They weren't wrong, but it wasn't the time to reveal that. 

“Think we can do that interview now?” he asked finally, gathering his notes again. “I kinda have some things planned, being back in New York and all, and I’d rather start at least.”

The men both nod and gather themselves. Eddie takes a few deep breaths and smiles softly when he feels Venom tightening around him. He’s not visible, but Eddie can  _ feel  _ him, feel the intent, the desire. They’re getting better at reading each other, even as some things are beyond Venom just yet. Like what just happened in the bathroom. But, they’re working on it.

With everything said and done Eddie feels so much better, more secure in what they have now, in their freedom and life. He can focus on the interview and not worry about agents bursting into their home, looking for Venom.

He puts on his best smile and they all settle in their position, the cameraman finally entering the room. Eddie steels himself for the subject, knowing that a talk about rockets is unavoidable, but otherwise, he feels pretty great. He asks questions and jokes with Stark, makes sure that Banner is included and by the end, he’s feeling pretty proud of himself. Eddie makes sure that everything is recorded and right and stands up, smiling gently.

“Well, gentleman, thank you for the honour,” he says and shakes hands with the both of them.

Stark is still watching them with sharp eyes but he’s not so tense anymore, and Eddie counts that as a win. It feels good to have a win now, after what his life became before Venom. They needed that win, even after Riot. This is their personal win, one that assures they have a future, something to look up to.

“Sure, Mr Brock. You’re actually not as bad as people say you are,” Stark jokes.

Eddie snorts. “Likewise.”

They all laugh and Eddie finally steps into the elevator. He turns to face them as the door close, and if his smile is a bit wider and sharper than normal human’s? Well, some fun can’t hurt.

**“You did it, Eddie,”** Venom breathes on the way down. He sounds...surprised and it takes a while for Eddie to figure out why.

_ “Of course I did, you dumb alien,”  _ he hums in their mind.  _ “I had you with me, the whole time. We did it, darling.” _

**“I never doubted you, Eddie,”** Venom reminds him smugly.  **“Only you doubted yourself, idiot.”**

Eddie snorts and rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it. Yeah, he gets insecure and his mind sometimes spirals, so what? It's normal. Humans get like that. They get worried and they doubt themselves and it's all stressful and useless. Especially if there is someone else involved. And Venom is…Venom is everything. 

The thought makes him pause for a second and his Other has to nudge him forward to walk when the elevator door open. 

Everything. Well, of course he is. They're one, they're Venom, and Eddie doesn't want to be without his Other again. He makes the life worth living, as cheesy as it sounds. Yet, for him, it's not cheesy, it's the truth. Eddie tasted the world without Venom and he shudders at the mere memory. That's not a taste he enjoyed. 

**“That's because humans taste better than whatever you were eating back then,”** Venom informs him. 

_ “Not exactly what I meant, but sure buddy,”  _ Eddie agrees. 

Certain emotions and thoughts still escape Venom, even though they're connected. He sometimes still doesn't get metaphors, and Eddie just doesn't know how to explain them. It's okay though, sometimes it's better if Venom doesn't know what he's thinking. Eddie really  _ is  _ getting soft. For his symbiote especially. 

They exit the Tower feeling better than ever. Venom is healthy and happy in their mind and Eddie now has some way of ensuring that the Avengers won't come to take his Other away. It's a good feeling. 

**“Food now?”**

“Yeah, darling, food. But first, we gotta change, I hate this suit,” he scoffed. 

**“I like it,”** Venom says.  **“Makes you look less like trash.”**

Eddie rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. Venom isn’t even being rude, he’s just a bitch sometimes and he needs to show it to Eddie. His drama queen.

They change clothes into comfortable henley and normal jeans, and while Eddie doesn't need a jacket, not when Venom is there, he still takes it, even if only for aesthetics. He kinda wants to make a good impression on whoever he may meet, from his old friends. Venom is almost jumping under his skin, excited to see the city himself, not from Eddie’s memories.

They’re both smiling when they finally get out and take a deep breath. New York smells the way it always does - like people and car fumes, like greasy food and stale coffee. It’s a smell from his childhood, the one that accompanies the memory of his first kiss, his college, the parties and crying in his bed, alone. Good and bad memories mingling together, yet not as sharp as before. Venom sees all, feels all, and he accepts everything. Soothes the hurt of what is long gone. Eddie can’t be more grateful.

First, they step into a burger place, where they get an absurd amount of food, with a lot of meat and potatoes. Eddie even manages to convince his Other to get a salad. He’s still human and he needs the nutrients. Venom grumbles and hides when he eats them, but otherwise is happy.

**“Not as good as people or our lasagne, but good, Eddie,”** he informs him, full and happy.

Eddie chuckles and they finish the chocolate tart - he wanted to get a New York cheesecake, but Venom was adamant that they  _ need  _ the chocolate. Eddie is used to chocolate in everything and since he introduced his Other to dark chocolate, he stopped being overwhelmed by sweetness every day. Compromises. They’re working on them so that both of them can be happy.

Next, Venom tugs him to just walk through the streets, where Eddie tells him his stories and memories, sharing the emotions, good and bad. It’s probably the healthiest coping mechanism he ever had and isn’t that depressing? Eddie needs an alien symbiote to actually deal with his feelings and past. Pathetic. **  
** **“No, Eddie,”** Venom hisses.  **“Just...different. Made for me, for** **_us._ ** **Like I was made for you. Nothing bad in that.”**

Eddie smiles self-deprecatingly. “Oh, so now I’m not pathetic? You seemed quite adamant about that some time ago.”

**“Not about this, Eddie. Never about this. You...teach me, how to feel. What all those emotions mean. You make me better, Eddie.”**

It almost makes Eddie cry again, as pathetic as it is, but instead, he only squeezes the tendril on his chest and breathes deeply. He still can’t believe that  _ he  _ is the one that changed Venom’s mind, that he had such a huge impact on his Other. He’s still humbled by that, and always will probably. It’s not often that he gets to be so important to someone, especially a powerful, man-eating alien, that at first saw him only as a tool. Oh, how things changed.

They continue walking, buying some ice cream along the way and Venom even sneaks a lick or two when they pass under bridges and people don’t pay attention to them. It’s nice. Domestic, like the rest of their life is and Eddie is...happy about it. Even if it’s not exactly what he imagined a few years ago, thinking about the future, he’s happy with how things turned out. Eddie keeps talking and showing his Other the city until Venom makes them stop and look up.

At first, Eddie’s confused but then he smiles as he realizes that they’re looking at the Empire State’s Building/ He can feel Venom’s interest and the longing to go to the top, see the city. It makes him shudder subtly, the hear of hight not quite gone. 

“We can’t go there, darling,” he says quietly. “You know we can’t. It’s not San Francisco and it’s hard to miss a giant, black monster on top of that building.”

Venom sigh in their mind and pulls back a bit as if shrinking in sadness. Eddie’s heart pings and he steps into some back alley, where the shadows cover them properly. There, he hums softly and encourages his Other to come out. Once he does, Eddie smiles at him and cups his big, fanged face.

“I’m sorry we can’t go there now,” he says quietly while staring into his white, sad eyes. Venom’s really disappointed. “But I promise that we’ll come back here, in some time, and take a big look of the city, from the top of Empire State Building. How does that sound?”

Venom perks up and pushes a bit closer, a few tentacles wrapping around Eddie’s wrist in excitement.

**“Really, Eddie? You would agree?”**

Eddie only smiles and nods. “It’ll make you very happy. And I think that in a few years my fear will be gone, so no harm done,” he shrugs.

At that, his Other manifests two arms to cup Eddie’s face, being careful not to harm him. Eddie sways closer and they rest their foreheads together, eyes closed.

**“Promise, Eddie?”**

“Promise.”

They stay like that, taking comfort in each other until Venom finally pulls away. Eddie feels him trying to figure something out, but hos other didn’t ask for help, so he doesn’t pry. If he wants Venom to stay out of his mind sometimes, he has to respect the same lines.

He leaves it and starts walking again, Venom wrapped around his ribs and shoulders, not quite poking from his shirt but  _ there.  _ Solid and warm, wrapped around him in what feels like a hug. One that Eddie gladly sinks into, a small smile dancing in the corner of his lips. They’re silent as they walk, Eddie just enjoying the city and Venom half-watching and half-thinking something over.

**“You want me to stay for years?”** Venom finally asks and the question is so unexpected that Eddie just stops in the middle of the sidewalk. Someone bumps into them and Eddie hastily presses his back against some buildings and looks down.

“What?” he asks dumbly. “Are you planning on...going somewhere?”

**“NO!”** Venom roars before Eddie can get worried and insecure.  **“No, but you’re human.”**

Eddie raises an eyebrow and frowns. “Yeah, and?”

He feels like it’s a serious conversation so he starts walking in the direction of their hotel, where Venom can safely come out and they can talk face to face and he doesn’t have to worry about walking under a bus again.

**“Humans aren’t like symbiotes. They don’t need another being to survive. You don’t need me to survive.”**

“That’s debatable,” Eddie snorts. “You saved my life at least 10 times already and it’s only been a few months. I really don’t think I would’ve made it without you, buddy.”

He feels Venom’s irritation before the symbiote even speaks and he hides a smile. He knows it’s not what Venom meant, but he needs his Other to be a bit more specific. This feels like a very big conversation, for some reason.

**“Yes, you’re a dumbass with no self-preservation, but I’m sure you could find someone to keep you in line. Like Anne,”** Venom presses on.

Now Eddie’s worried. He’s not sure where this conversation came from and why his Other is suddenly so interested in potential other people in Eddie’s life when just a few hours ago he was adamant that Eddie is Venom’s. The sudden change is confusing and Eddie does not like the feelings he can feel seeping from his Other and into him. They make him feel small and insecure, and the knowledge that it has to be all Venom makes his heart hurt.

Finally, they make it into their room and Eddie sits down on the floor next to the big window and stares at his reflection in it, where he can see Venom shuffling around.

“What is it about?” he finally asks, when the silence starts getting too heavy. “Everything seemed fine a second ago, and now you’re talking like we’re gonna get separated in the future. Which we won’t, if I have anything to say.”

**“You’re strange, Eddie Brock,”** Venom hisses as he comes out, forming a bog head and sharp teeth, completely focused on Eddie. He just meets his eyes sharply and refuses to look away.  **“You should want to get rid of me, get tired of us finally.”**

Just the thought makes a sharp pain pulse in Eddie’s heart and he gasps quietly, trying to shover the memories back.

“What the fuck?” he hisses, almost jumping to his feet. “Listen, I have no idea where it’s all coming from, but it’s gotta stop. I don’t want to get rid of you, fuck that’s one of the worst nightmares of mine. To be separated again. I’m not just some human, you said yourself. I’m your human and you’re my symbiote. We belong together. And we didn’t just go through that damned interview for some dumb insecurities to get in our way. Nope. I refuse. I’m in it for the long run, darling, not going anywhere.”

Venom seems sot be stunned by his outburst that for a long while he doesn’t say anything. Eddie just pants, dizzy from the emotions coursing through them, before leaning back against the window and letting his head thump against it. Venom hesitates for a second, before nuzzling close, two string arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist, pushing them as close together as possible without merging fully. They clearly both need the touch.

**“My human,”** his Other agrees finally, his voice softer than Eddie ever heard it. **“I’m sorry for doubting you, Eddie. No host ever wanted me before.”**

Eddie smiles sadly and gently scratches Venom’s jaw until the symbiote is more relaxed and purring softly. “I’m not just a host, Vee. And you’re not just a symbiote. We’re partners.”

His Other freezes for a second at that but then relaxes with sighs, long tongue licking Eddie’s wrist tenderly. He giggles and smiles down at him. Their mindspace is warm and happy again, the dark corners disappearing slowly. They’re not gone, of course not, they probably never will be, but they’re healing. They’re getting better a fighting the darkness that plagues them both. 

“See, darling? We need each other. I  _ do  _ need you.”

Venom nods and merges with him again, settling into his cells happily, filling Eddie’s whole body with warmth and a light tingling sensation. He leaves only one big, clawed hand that Eddie grasps and tangles their fingers. Venom squeezes gently, purring in their mind again.

"I was never like other humans, darling, when I think back at it," Eddie hums thoughtfully, suddenly lost in memories. "Always felt like something was missing, so I did what everyone else did - I got a job, then a girlfriend, then a cat, then a house, and when that didn't fill that weird longing, I proposed. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved Anne and I wanted to marry her, but...I don't know. Felt like something was missing. Now I think it was you who was missing."

Venom squeezes his hand harder, touched and unsure what to do with all those emotions. Eddie can relate, he's close to crying and he doesn't even know why.

**"I looked for you, Eddie. And you looked for me, even if you didn't know it. We were made to be together."**

His Other sounds certain so Eddie just squeezes his hand back and pretends he's not about to cry.

"Then don't doubt me again, Vee," he says quietly. "I spend my whole life waiting for you, and I'm not about to let you go. I'll fight even you if it comes to that."

**"I'll fight too, my Eddie. I won't doubt again. I'm sorry."**

Eddie smiles softly and raises their tangled hands to kiss the back of Venom's, needing some way to show the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

"It's okay, darling. We'll deal with everything together," he soothes.

**"Always together. At home."**

“We’ll be home tomorrow, buddy, I promise. We’ll eat breakfast and go home.”

They do just that. They sleep holding hands, something Eddie hasn’t done in a long time and stay mostly silent on their way to the airport. Neither likes flying, so they try to take a nap and then Eddie works on the last pieces of his interview, making sure everything works properly. The relief he feels when they finally touch the ground in San Francisco isn’s just his, and when the door to their home closes behind them, they both breath out.

“That was an adventure,” Eddie snorts and plops down on the sofa. “Let's not do this again. Too stressful for me.”

**“Too little people to eat,”** comes Venom’s response and Eddie laughs.  **“You promised, Eddie.”**

“I know, I know,” he chuckles. “But it’s still early and we can’t go until it’s dark, so we’ll work on the interview, send everything and makes sure it goes okay. We can have some tater tots later.”

**“Fine,”** Venom grumbles.

Eddie smirks and opens the laptop. He really wants this one to work, it's a huge opportunity and a way to show his boss that he’s really working on getting better. They don’t need the money now, but with how much Venom is eating and how much they both got used to a higher quality of life it’s better to have a backup. Besides, who says that they won’t travel later on? Eddie wants to show the world to Venom, aside from big cities and bustling crowds. Some of the places he visited for his work as a reporter fits perfectly and he thinks that his Other will approve.

Time passes like that. They finish the job and send everything to their boss, get approval and a promise of a raise. They cook something out of the leftovers and some frozen stuff until Eddie feels full and Venom less hungry. It’s not enough for his Other but he knows that he has to wait. And in San Francisco, there are always bad guys to eat.

When the sun starts to set, Venom is buzzing under their skin. Eddie smirks and puts on his shitty hoodie, knowing that he may end up covered in blood. They take a bus downtown, to the shittier parts of the city, close to where Eddie used to live. There, he lets his Other take over.

As always, feeling Venom cover him is almost indescribable. It feels like a warm hug and a cool shower at the same time, the darkness welcoming him each time. He’s still there, Eddie, but now they are Venom. They’re powerful and more together than ever, always in sync, always together. And as much as Eddie doesn’t like eating humans, the feeling of pure power running through his veins is amazing. It makes him feel like more. More than just some pathetic disaster of a human. They’re Venom and they’re strong.

They find someone to eat fairly quickly and Eddie only has time to ask Venom if he really wants to eat so many bad guys, before his Other shoves him back. He prefers it that way. While Eddie can live with his symbiote eating humans, it's not the most pleasant experience, so he prefers to stay in the back. When he resurfaces, all 8 guys are gone and he feels very very full. Venom pulls away, which isn’t something that happens often after eating, and Eddie takes a second to process everything.

He feels like he used to after Thanksgiving and it’s not exactly pleasant. Venom probably ate too much too fast and Eddie sighs, turning to ride back home. His Other feels satisfied but...uncomfortable at the back of his mind, so Eddie prods him gently.

“You good?” he asks quietly as they get on the bus.

**“Full,”** comes the response, muted and a bit miserable. Eddie chuckles, trying not to show just how funny he thinks it is. His Other  _ definitely  _ ate too much.

When they get home, Venom separates from him and Eddie watched curiously as he plops on the table, bigger than he’s used to seeing. Even as a blob, Venom seems...bloated. Eddie tilts his head and steps a bit closer, to where his Other is writhing and shivering on the table. He really looks bigger, fuller and a few tentacles extend towards him, before Venom whines and drops them.

**“Eddie! Can’t move!”**

Eddie swallows down his laughter and tries to keep a straight face. “Really? Something happened?”

**“Eddie! I’m...too fat.”**

Venom sounds so miserable and whiny and Eddie bursts out laughing, almost dropping to his knees when he sees his plump, round blob trying to move on the table. Venom clearly takes offence to that, but he’s too full to properly move or even merge with Eddie because that means he’d have to actually pull himself upright. Eddie almost cries from laughter.

**“EDDIE! Don’t laugh, help me! Eddie! Carry me!”** Venom calls, sounding mad and quite desperate, but also miserable.

It almost made Eddie come and pick him up, but then Venom rolls on the table and he lost it again.

"Dear, you look - oh god, I'm trying not to laugh but you look so cute - " he cracks up again, this time wheezing slightly.

His Other isn’t amused and he puffs up even more when Eddie calls him cute. Eddie finds it absolutely hilarious, as it’s the opposite of what he should do.

**“I am not cute, Eddie! I am a dangerous predator, I eat people!”**

“Yes, you do eat them,” Eddie agrees, panting for breath. “And it seems like today you ate a bit too many, hm?”

He loses it again and with shaking hands get his phone to take a couple of pictures of his big blob. For an untrained eye, Venom looks normal, but Eddie can see how puffed up and bloated he is, more round than usual. He looks...very squishy.

Eddie can’t help himself. Before he knows it, he reaches out a hand and just...squeezes his Other. Venom stills. Eddie can feel his confusion in their mind and starts laughing again but doesn’t stop squeezing. Venom is soft and silk-like, more solid than he seems.

“O-oh God, Vee, this is the best day ever, h-holy shit,” Eddie gasps, even as his Other grumbles some more. He doesn’t pull away from Eddie’s touch, though. “You’re so squishy!”

Venom hisses at him, small teeth showing but Eddie only snorts and pokes them with one hand, the other squeezing him like a stress toy. He’s not hurting his Other, he can tell that much, and Venom starts slowly relaxing into the touch. Becomes more pliant, sliding between his fingers with ease, their mind filling with his low, rumbling purr.

Eddie smiles softly, phone forgotten and finally gathers his lazy, plump alien to carry him to the bed. It’s late and they’re tired. Eddie suspects that it’s from Venom's body trying to process so much food at once, and his own body is just along for the ride. He leaves his Other on the bed, a thin tendril connecting them as he showers. It’s a testament to how deep their bond is and how much his Other is feeling, being partially separated like that. Venom is getting ready to hibernate on the bed and when Eddie joins him, he only purrs and almost melts on the sheets.

“Night, my fat blob,” Eddie whispers and snickers when Venom smacks him weakly with a tentacle. He has a feeling they’re not going to need any bad guys to eat for a long while.

He’s right. The next few days they spend going after their small unfinished case and avoiding Anne until they just have to face her. Eddie’s...a bit nervous as they drive to her place. Dan’s supposed to be gone, on a  shift in the hospital, so at least that's good, but they’re not looking forward to this. Anne can be terrifying when she wants to.

Nonetheless, they part the bike in front of what used to be Eddie’s house and ring the bell. Venom is once again wrapped around his ribs and shoulders, back to his normal size, vibrating with nerves and excitement. Anne opens the door with a smile and light eyes, but Eddie isn’t fooled. They’re not together anymore, but he knows this woman, and her looks can be deceiving.

Yet, they enter and say their hellos. Anne asks about the interview and Eddie answers, trying to give away as little as possible. They’re dancing around the subject, he knows it, hell they all know it, but for some reason, Anne doesn’t approach it.

**“She wants you to do it,”** Venom mutters helpfully. Eddie hates that he’s right.

“Listen, Anne…” he sighs. “I wasn’t completely honest with you.  _ We  _ weren’t completely honest with you.”

His friend only sighs and falls back against the back of the couch, looking at them with fond, if irritated eyes.

“Of course,” Anne says, rolling her eyes. “Venom’s back, isn’t he? Was he ever really gone?”

They nod with a slight shudder, the memories of  _ cold-alone-hungry-sad-hurt  _ pushing forward again. Eddie takes a deep breath and Venom tangles their fingers again, his big hand easily enveloping Eddie’s. He squeezes gratefully and glances at Anne, who’s staring at them with surprise.

“Yeah,” he croaks out finally. “Yeah, he was gone. We got separated by the fire and...I found him, after two weeks. Very weak, almost dead. It wasn't an easy road, to get where we are now.”

Anne is looking at them with understanding in her eyes, a bit of sadness creeping through. She saw how Eddie was those first few weeks, a ghost of a man, even worse then he was after their breakup. His sudden revitalization now made sense.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks quietly, a bit hurt by his lack of trust.

Eddie sighs. “I wasn’t ready to, ah, share him,” he mutters finally, not looking at her. “We didn’t want to share. It’s nothing personal!” he assures hastily. “Just...yeah. We weren’t ready.”

“You didn’t want to share Venom?” Anne asks, surprised but not angry anymore. Or hurt. “You know, when you were MIA your buddy was extremely possessive of you, but now I see that you’re no better, aren’t you?”

Eddie just shrugs helplessly. Yeah, he’s just as bad. They belong to each other and their level of possessiveness may not be exactly healthy, but there are worse problems they could have. A bit of reminding each other who they belong to and it was all good.

**“Eddie is mine,”** Venom finally says, appearing over Eddie’s shoulder. Anne jumps in surprise but doesn’t look scared.  **“And I’m his. No sharing with others.”**

Edde shakes his head fondly and pokes his Other, aware of Anne’s eyes on them. Their relationship changed since that clusterfuck with Riot, and it must be a bit of a shock for her. It feels good though, to talk about it openly. Eddie’s glad that they did this.

“And what about the headless bodies?”

Eddie winces at that, even as Venom looks absolutely unapologetic. “That’s us,” he admits. “Vee has to eat and chocolate and tater tots aren’t enough. It’s either that not my heart again.”

**“No! Never again,”** Venom denies hotly and Eddie just has to smile. His Other likes to threaten that he’ll eat Eddie’s liver, but when it counts, he always assures that he’ll never hurt him. In any way.  **“We eat bad guys. No one needs them anyway and no one misses them. We’re doing this city a service.”**

“Pretty sure it doesn’t quite work like that, buddy, but okay,” Eddie chuckles.

When he glances up at Anne, she looks conflicted but not really disgusted. She’s also not screaming at them, so that’s good.

“And that’s the only way?” she asks finally, clearly looking for another option.

They shrug. “Yeah, pretty much. We always choose the worst we can find and no innocent ever gets hurt. I made sure of that.”

Eddie’s moral compass is wonky at best, but hey, he has an alien symbiote to feed, it’s not the easiest feat. He does as much damage control as he can.

“It’s not ideal,” Anne says carefully and their eyes snap to her. “But I think I understand. Not ideal, but as good as you can get.”

They relax against the cushions and Venom nuzzles against his neck.

**_“Told you,”_ ** he whispers just in their mind.

Eddie rolls his eyes and pokes him gently, but smiles. Yeah. It went better than they thought it would, and now they’re fully relaxed. Anne is watching them with something strange in her eyes, but then Venom notices the cat and Eddie’s attention snaps to him.

“Darling no!” he yells before his symbiote can pounce. “That’s a cat, not food,” he says firmly.

Mr Belvedere hisses at them, fur rising and his Other hisses right back, making Eddie snort. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” he decides, pulling Venom back towards himself. “Don’t hiss at the cat, dear, you’re above it.”

**“Furry food,”** Venom hisses, glancing at the cat that Anne is carrying to the other room.

“I thought you had enough food this week?” Eddie teases and his Other shrinks back a bit.

“Hm?” Anne asks, coming back into the room.

Eddie lights up and reaches for his phone, even as black tendrils try to stop him. He’s cackling the whole time as he pulls up his gallery and shows Anne the photos of his bloated, plump Other, helpless on the table. He grins at her raised eyebrow.

“He ate too much. I warned him. It was too much for his body to take, so for some time I had one plump alien goo in my possession,” he snickers.

**“Just full, Eddie!”** Venom grumbles at him, almost sinking back into Eddie’s skin.

He shakes his head and lets Anne have his fun. “Not the best at decision-making, you see. He’s a dumbass too.”

“It seems like you’re perfect for each other,” she hums, something weird in her voice.

Eddie looks up to see her watching them with fond, quiet eyes. He's not sure what she's thinking about, but there is something weird going on there. Even Venom froze for a second and that never means anything bad. But, if they’re not willing to share, Eddie won’t pry.

“We work alright,” he teases instead and snickers when his Other pokes his cheek. “I’m better. We’re better,” Eddie adds in a softer voice.

“I can see that,” she whispers back. “It’s good to see you smiling and healthy again, Eddie.”

Eddie smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “It feels good to be healthy and happy,” he admits. “Especially since we had to face a very suspicious Banner and Stark.”

Anne raises an eyebrow so they tell her everything, well, almost everything. Neither wants to share the more intimate, private parts of their life, those belong only to them. Nonetheless, Anne is both shocked and pleased by how they handled that. The danger that something will happen is still there, but the crisis was averted. At least for some time.

Finally, they say their goodbyes. It’s not late, the sun is still up, but Anne has something to do and Eddie has a surprise planned. He hides it carefully from his other and Venom doesn’t pry too much, at least after Eddie tells him to just wait. The idea came to him back on the plane, and it’s perfect. He wants to show Venom a bit more of the world, after all.

They’re both laughing as they drive on the bike out of San Francisco, the sun still warm on their skin. Eddie has a place already chosen, almost an hour ride away from the city, but Venom is curious and they have nowhere else to go. So they just enjoy the ride and let loose, the stress of the last few days falling away, bit by bit.

They drive until the city disappears a bit, and there are fewer and fewer cars around. Eddie takes a few turns, until he comes up to a cliff, with a perfect view of the sunset. They park the bike and take a few steps closer to the edge, where the ocean is rolling beneath their feet. Venom comes out to admire everything and Eddie can feel his surprise and happiness. It makes him smile as well.

He sits down on the dirty, Venom wrapped around his shoulders, and takes out the box of chocolates he bought before. Venom perks up.

**“Eddie? What is it?”**

Eddie just shrugs. “I wanted to do something nice for us since the last few days were weird. And this place is nice, I thought you will enjoy the view.”

**“I do,”** Venom says quietly, staring at the horizon, where the sun is getting lower and lower.  **“Thank you, Eddie.”**

Eddie hums and opens the chocolates. They’re a bit fancier than what Venom usually eats and they’re all different flavour. He feeds one to his Other, and he makes sure to only bite half of it, leaving the rest for Eddie. He smiles fondly and eats it, uncaring about the spit. They already share everything, who the fuck cares. The chocolate is delicious.

They keep going, bit by bit, watching as the sun slowly sets in front of their eyes, dipping into the water and making it look like molten fire. Venom purrs quietly, licking Eddie’s fingers clean and he sighs, leaning against him.

It’s nice. Calm. They don’t need to talk all the time, sometimes feelings and actions are enough. Sometimes this is enough. A man, his symbiote, a sunset and a box of chocolates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it a date? yes. does eddie realize? no


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive!!!! IM SO SO SORRY for such a long wait, i never intended it, but my life has gone down in flames and during the last few months i found out theres cancer in the family, dropped out of uni, came back home and had like 5 breakdowns along the way.  
> that was not a mindset right for writing this cute story, so i decided to wait until i felt healthy enough to actually write it. i couldnt just leave it without the big finale, and i really hope you like it! (may feel underwhelming though, lmao).  
> ps. the whole gender thing was mostly me not being able to deal with writing in them/they pronouns for vee because english is not my native language and i fuck up enough as it is oops

“Hey Vee,” Eddie says someday, in the middle of writing an article. It’s random and he’s not sure why he’s even asking that, but it’s been bugging him for days and he needs to know. “Does it bother you when I refer to you with male pronouns?”

Venom is silent for a while and Eddie can sense the “?” his Other is projecting into their mind. Well, the subject of gender and sexuality was never something they talked about and Eddie isn’t even sure if the alien knows what he’s asking about. The symbiotes don’t seem to have a specific gender.

**“You’re a male, Eddie, right?”** Venom asks finally, still unsure.

“Yeah, I’m a cis male.”

**“Cis?”** Great, now he confused his symbiote.

“It means I was born in a male body and identify as a man, darling. Doesn’t happen to everyone,” he explains, as plainly as he can.

**“Humans are born with a wrong gender? That’s stupid.”**

Eddie can’t help but chuckle at that. His Other can be adorably oblivious sometimes.

“Some people are born in wrong bodies and have to fight to be who they are. Men born in female bodies and vice versa. It’s about genitalia.”

Eddie stopped being embarrassed a few weeks ago. It's pointless when his Other can read his memories anyway, and it’s kind of hard to explain sex scenes in movies without actually  _ talking  _ about sex. Now, he doesn’t even blush. Much.

**“Oh,”** his Other mutters. Eddie can feel him looking around in his memories.  **“That’s stupid. You humans have so many issues and labels…”**

He knows that Venom isn't being cruel or ignorant - he just genuinely doesn’t understand why a species would choose to have too many genders and issues and problems with something the symbiotes don’t care about. From what Eddie understands, the Klyntars just are. No gender, no sexuality, not relationships.

That's why he’s so worried now. For so long he referred to Venom as “he”, just because of how he sounded and appeared like, but maybe…

**“I don’t mind. I’m male now.”**

Eddie raises an eyebrow at that. It sounded just...too easy. “Now? As opposed to other times?”

He can feel Venom’s frustration, partly because his alien doesn’t understand but also because Eddie himself doesn’t understand.

**“You’re male and I’m male. I like your gender and I like using it. It fits,”** Venom explains, as much as he can.

Eddie’s brow furrows and he tries to understand, he really does. But, for him, it feels a bit like him forcing his own pronouns on his Other.

**“No!”** Venom is quick to correct.  **“I** **_choose_ ** **it. I like being a ‘he’. It fits me. I like it. Imagine someone has a hoodie and you really like this hoodie. So they give it to you. You put it on and you feel very comfortable in this hoodie - it fits well and you feel nice in it. So, it used to be someone else’s hoodie but now it’s yours. If you stop liking it, you can take it off and try a new one, to see if it’ll fit. If it does, you keep it, if it doesn’t, you keep looking.”**

Okay, that made sense. Eddie relaxes against the couch and smiles.

“So you like it?” He has to make sure.

**“Yes, Eddie. I’ll tell you if I don’t.”**

“Oh yes, I’m very aware of that, you drama queen,” he teases gently.

**“Your drama queen, Eddie,”** comes the smug reply.

Eddie just has to smile at that. Yeah, his. With all the flaws and the taste for human meat and the fixation on putting heads on one pile and the bodies on another.

“You’re a menace,” Eddie chuckles. “But I can’t imagine what I’d do without you.”

Well, probably he would be the same disaster of a man, living with almost no money in a small garbage can of an apartment, spiralling deeper and deeper into his dark hole. While the whole ‘getting Venom’ situation hadn’t been perfect, he knows that now, they’re as close to perfect as they’re about to get.

That sentimental thought makes his Other come out, pooling on Eddie’s lap, small opal eyes staring up at him as the noodle opens its mouth full of sharp teeth. 

**“Are all humans this sappy?”** Vee asks teasingly, making Eddie snort.

“No, only the ones with an alien symbiote in their bodies,” he quips back. “It’s all because of you, after all. You’re rubbing off on me, darling.”

It was the second time Eddie witnesses Venom’s hissing, poofing up like an angry cat and lashing his tendrils exactly like one. He laughs and can’t help but gently pet his symbiote, big hands cradling his temporarily small form. “Ridiculous,” he says fondly. “It’s not a bad thing, you know, to be soft and to express emotions.”

That’s something Eddie used to struggle with, before finally growing a pair and acknowledging and having emotions doesn’t make him any less of a man, no matter what his bastard of a father said. It was a journey to get there, but now he doesn’t want Vee to think that it was bad, that he should only express bad emotions like anger or annoyance and hide the rest.

Vee sees it all and it makes him think, Eddie knows that. His form relaxes into his hands and for a second they’re both quiet as Eddie forcibly makes himself not peek into Vee’s mind. He wants his Other to come to each conclusion on his own.

**“It is for my species,”** comes the response. Each time Venom talks about his homeworld and past it makes Eddie want to snuggle him in a blanket and keep safe forever.  **“I was considered weak because I was not like them. Because I had emotions besides hunger and desire for possession.”**

“Oh darling,” Eddie sighs deeply. He gets up and moves them to the couch, making sure to keep Venom close the whole time. “You’re not weak, Vee. You’re so strong, to survive what others pf your kind didn’t, to keep fighting to get to me again. Having emotions is not a weakness. They can make you stronger than anyone would suspect.”

**“They can also destroy you.”**

He laughs sadly and nods. “Yeah, like everything. You need to find balance.”

**“How do you find balance, Eddie?”** Venom asks curiously, his small noodle head coming closer to Eddie’s.

“With practice, sweetheart. It’s not something to understand in one night or even one week. It’s something that sometimes takes people their whole lives to get.”

His Other goes quiet again, settling against Eddie’s collarbone. He smiles and dips his head to press a small kiss to his head, letting Venom think again. Eddie can feel just how  _ revolutionary  _ this whole conversation is for his symbiote, but it's needed to make them both happy.

**“And you don’t mind me being so...emotional?”** his darling finally asks, voice small and insecure. An image of Eddie calling Venom a drama queen flashes through their mind and Eddie’s smile softens again.

“Not at all, Vee,” he says quietly, cupping Venom's cheek in his hand. It looks big next to his symbiote’s small form now. “I’m the last person to talk about being emotional, I’m a mess most of the time!”

**“My mess,”** Venom mutters darkly, a few tendrils wrapping around Eddie’s wrist in a loving, possessive hold. 

“Then you are my mess,” Eddie agrees. “You’re a drama queen sometimes, but I don’t mind,” he admitted. “It’s a part of your personality and I don’t want you to change it. Only grow. Besides, humans need emotions in their daily life - we can get mentally unwell if left without them for a long period of time and we thrive on them. You’re not going to scare me off by being emotional, darling.”

It seems like his words struck a chord in Venom, as he curls even closer to Eddie and a warm, safe feeling washes over them both. He closes his eyes and smiles, sighing deeply, relishing in it. He’s not sure how he ever survived without this connection, without the intimate feeling of his darling’s presence brushing against him.

“We can be good for each other, Vee, I know it. I don’t want you to be scared of showing me something ever again. No matter what,” Eddie says firmly, opening his eyes to look into Venom’s opal ones, driving the point home.

**“I’ll make sure you’re healthy, Eddie, I’ll give you all the emotions,”** Venom promises, almost flooding Eddie with a river of half-formed thoughts, little bits of multiple emotions tucked in, until Eddie is gasping, eyes wide, with a smile so bright it almost hurts.

“Thanks, love,” he croaks out, feeling Venom’s happiness at the pet name. It makes Eddie blush, but his Other is happy so he doesn’t say anything. 

He came to realize, a while ago, that there’s next to nothing he won’t do to assure Venom’s happiness. And, he suspects, the same is true for his darling, who literally betrayed his entire race for him, for humanity. Eddie has no illusions that back then, it was all for Eddie. Yes, now Venom sees why humans can be great, sees the goodness in some of them, but it came with time. He knows that he was the reason and it never fails to make him feel warm and  _ important. _

It’s good. They really are good for each other, giving the other what they were lacking before and Eddie is so so glad for everything that led to him and Venom meeting. Yes, even the breakup (he still wishes he wasn’t so stupid and selfish back then, but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore). 

Now that Anne knows about Venom, he can speak freely to her and maybe she doesn’t understand their relationship (or maybe understands more than Eddie does), but she’s supportive. She often says how happy she is that Eddie smiles so much, that he has someone who cares about him so much, who was willing to  _ die  _ for him. 

Usually, Eddie only smiles bashfully and hides his face in Vee’s form, blushing and smiling. Each time his darling almost radiates pride and protectiveness, emotions that Eddie echoes without hesitation. He feels like he has everything in the world. They have everything in the world. 

Though a pet wouldn't hurt, Eddie thinks as he watches the half-starved, weak cat eye him wearily. His Other perks up and Eddie sets the groceries down and crouches in front of the animal.

**“Snack?”** Venom asks though Eddie knows he’s joking. They don’t eat pets.

_ “He looks so poor darling, look at him,”  _ Eddie mutters in their head, unwilling to spook the animal.  _ “I can't just leave him here, it’s going to rain in a few hours.” _

Heavy clouds are already gathering over San Francisco, and the cat clearly doesn’t have a home. He looks dirty and thin and forgotten, and something pangs in Eddie’s heart at that. 

Carefully, he pulls out some raw chicken strips from the groceries and offers it to the cat, keeping his hand steady and his moves slow and careful. He really doesn’t want to spook the cat.

It takes a while of staying completely still, Venom watching in curiosity but staying inside Eddie, before the cat hesitantly moves closer and snatches the meat, lightning quick. Eddie smiles and reaches for more, as slow and steady as before and they spend a while like that, feeding the animal slowly until it moves closer and closer. Before long, the cat is rubbing against Eddie's fingers and purring, not so jittery anymore.

He smiles widely and carefully picks it up, pulling it against his chest as it struggles a bit.

**“We’re taking it home?”** Venom asks with something strange in his tone.

Eddie nods with a soft smile, looking down at the poor creature in his arms. The cat stopped struggling and is now cuddled to his warm chest, purring quietly with its eyes closed.

“Yeah. We can't just leave this poor guy there,” he coos softly, smiling. He likes feeling useful like that, likes saving others, especially ones as cute and soft as that one.

**“It’ll eat out food, Eddie!”**

He laughs and pokes his darling mentally. “Oh come on, Vee, you know we can buy more,” he teases. “We make money now!”

His Other still grumbles but settles down. Eddie can feel that something is bothering Venom and it makes him frown but his darling clearly doesn't want to talk, so he doesn't ask. Yet.

Once home, Eddie sets the groceries down and the moves to the bathroom. Venom comes out and settles around his shoulders, keeping a safe distance from the cat. The animal just looks at his symbiote with big green eyes and nuzzles Eddie's chest again, clearly not interested.

“Okay darling, you’ll have to work with me,” he announces then, settling the cat on the counter in the bathroom. “We’ll have to bathe this poor guy.”

**“It would be less trouble to eat it, Eddie,”** his darling grumbles, even as he moves to start the water in the sink, keeping it warm and nice.

Eddie smiles and strokes a gentle hand down Venom's form, receiving a pleased shudder in return, before getting some old towel.

“He’ll grow on you,” he says with conviction.

**“Like a fungus.”**

He snorts at that and shakes his head fondly. His darling has gotten better at human saying and language in general. Venom is so fucking smart.

“We’ll talk in a few weeks.”

**“If it’ll live this long.”**

During their small teasing break, the cat took it upon himself to explore. For such a weak thing it’s pretty determined, Eddie thinks as they watch the animal sniff the counter and the wall.

Finally, he just sighs and catches the cat before it can fall. He’s not sure it’ll survive such impact.

“That’s gonna be unpleasant,” Eddie mutters and slowly lowers the cat into the water.

Predictably, it hisses, startled, and claws at Eddie’s forearms trying to get away. Eddie only winces but Venom reacts way more violently.

His darling  _ roars,  _ forming a big head with huge fangs, mouth opened just in front f the cat and it’s only Eddie’s quick thinking that stops him.

“Love, no!” he calls and grabs Venom's head, the cat now clinging to his hoodie. 

Under his touch, Venom calms down and stops snarling but he’s a giant “ **?** ” in their mind, unsure why would Eddie stop him.

**“It attacked you, Eddie!”** Vee exclaims, his voice rumbling and powerful, full of fury and protectiveness. Warmth blooms in Eddie’s chest and he smiles at his furious symbiote, before leaning down to kiss his head. It only seems to confuse him.

“Do I look seriously wounded, darling?” he asks patiently, showing Venom his forearms. They’re a bit scratched, but nothing too bad, just a normal thing for dealing with a cat in water.

**“...No,”** Vee admits reluctantly.

Before he can start anew, Eddie boops his face and smiles. “Cats hate water, darling, he was just scared. He won’t seriously hurt me and you can heal me afterwards. Deal?”

**“Deal. But the cat is on thin fucking ice.”**

Eddie bursts out laughing and shakes his head. “The internet is corrupting you, sweetheart. Maybe you can look up how to take care of a cat so that you understand what I’m doing.”

Venom doesn’t reply, but he also doesn’t interfere when Eddie tries again with the cat. It reacts the same way it did before, hissing and poofing up and scratching the hell out of Eddie’s arms, but he’s stubborn and finally, the cat it submerged in lukewarm water.

“He doesn’t look seriously hurt, no wounds or infections, but we’ll take him to the vet nonetheless. If he’s to stay with us, he has to be healthy,” Eddie mutters.

**“Stay?!”**

He jerks up and glances at his shocked symbiote. “Well, yeah. I like the little guy,” Eddie shrugs. “He’s a fighter, but he seems calm. We can do with a companion.”

His darling does the mental equivalent of “!”, but doesn't say anything else and Eddie smiles. “You’re still my favourite, don’t worry,” he assures.

It seems to work because Vee settles down and then starts helping him. Working together, they carefully wash the cat using the bottle of cat shampoo that somehow ended up in his stuff after he moved out from Anne’s house, then swaddle it in the blanket and dry the black fur.

It’s not an ugly cat, entirely black and rather big, with big golden eyes and sleek tail. It’s actually very cute and Eddie has to admit that he coos over the animal for a long while as they carefully dry him with a hairdryer. Venom doesn't seem to share his opinion, but at least he's not growling anymore.

When all is said and done, and their new cat is dry and clean and actually looking kind of nice, comes the difficult part - naming it. While Eddie and Venom share a deep bond, that doesn't mean that their tastes align, and Eddie does like naming his pets ‘Fluffy’ or ‘Mr Snuggle’. 

Venom, on the other hand, got really into pop culture and is trying to convince him that his idea is much superior. By saying that he identifies with one particular character. Eddie knows this is a bunch of bullshit but he likes to give his darling what he wants. Doesn't mean he can't have fun while at it. 

“I'm not sure he ate brains, darling, and I'm  _ really  _ uncomfortable with the whole ‘cannibal’ talk,” Eddie mutters, briefly regretting his whole existence, and smiling the whole time. 

**“Of course he did, all the fanfictions say so,”** Venom says, confused. 

Eddie rolls his eyes up and sighs deeply. “You read Hannibal fanfiction?”

**“Of course, Eddie, I'm a symbiote of culture,”** Venom replies, and that little shit almost sounds confused. 

Eddie however, can see how his opal eyes crinkle at the edges and then they're laughing, leaning against each other and sharing the happiness. 

“Well then, my cultured symbiote, I guess your idea stays,” Eddie announces once they calm down. 

He takes a picture of their cat, who's sitting nearly on the window edge, gazing at them regally. He  _ does  _ kind of look like a Count, now that Eddie thinks of it. 

The picture is actually kind of pretty, with the city beneath the cat and the light framing him, so Eddie sends it to Anne with the text ‘Meet Hannibal Lectcat’. They both laugh about the terrible surname until Eddie's belly hurts. 

Freshly named Hannibal only looks at them with quiet eyes, but then comes over for pets and Eddie falls asleep to the sound of quiet, deep purrs, so much different from the ones his darling makes. He secretly prefers Venom's. 

For a few days, everything is fine. Hannibal settles in nicely, purring whenever Eddie pets him and curling on his lap when he’s working, and it’s nice having another living being in the house, especially one as fluffy and soft as the cat.

It takes Eddie a few days, but finally, he realizes that something is  _ wrong  _ with Venom. His darling gets snappy and easily irritated. He doesn’t touch the cat, seems to hiss at him more than anything and doesn't come out as often as before unless it's for sleep. 

At night, his Other wraps himself entirely around Eddie, leaving no space for Hannibal. Once, Eddie even witnessed him pushing the cat out of the bed, then wrapping himself tighter around Eddie. It hits him then, that Venom is jealous of the cat.

He tries to share as much of his attention between his two companions as possible, but Venom is possessive and he doesn’t share well and it only escalates, until the grand finale.

It’s a normal day of writing and petting both the symbiote and the cat until Hannibal pushes Venom to the side and headbutts Eddie’s hand and Venom just swallows the cat.

For a second, Eddie just stares.

Then, it registers.

“Venom! What the fuck?!” he shouts, jerking to his feet and flailing his arms around, grabbing the symbiote’s form. “Give Hannibal back!”

**“NO!”** Venom snarls, pulling away.  **“You’re mine! Not this pest’s!”**

Eddie takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes, suddenly exhausted. He can’t believe this is what his life has come to.

“Darling, you know I’m yours. Hannibal is just touch-starved and he likes to be pet, but that doesn't mean I'm not yours anymore,” he explains patiently. “Now give the cat back.”

**“No.”**

His eyes narrow and he glares at his Other, hands on his hips.

“Venom. Spit. Him. Out.”

His voice is firm and leaves no space for argument and it seems like it registers, because Venom glares at him some more, before spitting the wet, dripping cat on the floor and disappearing under Eddie’s skin.

“Hey! Come back here!” Eddie calls but gets no reply, just a vague feeling of his darling pouting. Drama queen. “Now I have to fucking wash him again,” he moans and gathers the wet, slimy, a bit shaken cat.

Venom doesn’t help, but afterwards, he heals the cuts and scratches on Eddie’s forearms and then licks the skin in a quiet apology as Hannibal hides away, offended.

“Hello there, my jealous drama queen,” Eddie teases when he sees his symbiote, no longer angry. “Let's not do that again, hm?”

**“Okay, Eddie. I’m sorry,”** Venom replies in a bashful tone, which makes Eddie smile and tug him closer for a cuddle. 

“It’s okay, darling,” he coos, stroking the symbiote’s back like he does for Hannibal. “Just get it into your dumb head that I’m all yours, okay? Not the cat’s, yours.”

Venom nods and then shifts under his hands, taking a more distinct shape. Eddie glances down and laughs when he sees a cat-shaped symbiote, complete with a tail and cute ears. He coos softly and pulls the cat into his chest, scratching and petting until Vee purrs deeply, curling up on his lap, apparently content.

After that, Vee sometimes changes into a cat and Eddie has two demanding felines to pet and feed, but life gets back on track. They both purr and are warm and perfect for cuddling at night. It’s good.

Then Dan, being the helpful guy he is, realizes that Eddie is single and takes it upon himself to set him up on a date.

Eddie isn’t thrilled but he can’t exactly say no, because he really doesn’t have a significant other. At the same time, he doesn’t really feel like he needs one. Like he needs anyone aside from his darling.

Nonetheless, he has a date set up and even getting ready, neither Eddy nor Venom are happy about it.

**“You don’t have to go,”** his Other grumbles, not even a tendril peeking from Eddie’s body, which is weird. Usually, when they’re home, Venom is all over him, cuddling and nuzzling and demanding attention at all times. 

Eddie sighs deeply and rolls up the sleeves of his black henley. “Maybe I do need some humans interactions, darling,” he mutters, not really believing it himself.

His Other snorts and doesn’t say anything for a second.  **“Am I not enough?”**

It makes Eddie’s knees go weak and his heart hurt. Just the thought of his darling thinking something like that is almost too painful to take.

“No darling, of course, you are,” he breathes out shakily. “You’re more than I ever thought I’d get, more than I thought I deserve.”

**“Then** **_why_ ** **do you need to** **_go_ ** **there?!”** Venom demands, surprisingly angry.

Eddie isn’t sure what’s wrong. Yes, his Other is possessive, but this is just a date, and even the most wonderful one can’t hold a candle to what they have together. No one stands a chance next to Venom, and his darling must know that.

“I… It’s just a small date, Vee,” he says weakly, unsure what exactly is going on. This whole thing feels bigger than just possessiveness and sharing Eddie’s attention with someone else. “Talking with someone who isn’t Anne and Dan, it may do me some good.”

He’s not sure who he’s trying to convince at this point. When Dan told him about the date, Eddie wanted to protest, but the girl was already looking forward to it back then, and Eddie didn’t have the heart to say no. Now, he’s not so sure it was the right idea.

Nonetheless, he has around 30 minutes to get there, and as much as he wants to, he can’t take his time in deciphering what is the actual issue here. If Venom won’t tell him now, he’ll have to wait until after the date. Eddie doesn’t want to be late for his first date with someone who isn’t Anne.

The way to the restaurant is dark. Not because the sun is setting, but because Vee feels like a storm on the periphery of their connected mind, shying away when Eddie tries to ask what’s wrong and snapping at him whenever he thinks about the girl he’s about to meet.

It’s confusing and almost tastes sour because he can feel his unhappy his darling is, how  _ hurt  _ Vee is and it’s slowly tearing him apart. Eddie wants to ask and keep pushing until Venom finally answers, but then they’re parking in front of the restaurant and it has to wait.

Eddie enters it with a smile that feels fake, but then he sees the attractive brunette sitting alone at the table for two, and he focuses on being as nice as possible.

Even as he says his introductions and sits down, it’s hard to focus because Venom is writhing in their mind, uncomfortable and possessive and feeling bad, just bad, and it almost makes Eddie want to puke. He gives his date, Amelie, a smile and then dives into the conversation that he almost can’t follow.

**“Leave her,”** Venom grumbles to him, loud enough that Eddie flinches, getting a weird look from his date.  **“You don’t** **_need_ ** **her, Eddie, leave her!”**

He only clenches his teeth and gives another awkward smile, trying not to react.  _ “Stop it! She’s nice and kind and you’re being an asshole!” _

Venom doesn’t seem to care, because he only hisses and grumbles and  _ doesn’t  _ stop until it’s impossible to focus. Eddie can’t follow the conversation, he doesn’t answer in time, doesn’t hear the questions…

It’s a disaster. He looks like an asshole but his head is pounding and Venom, for the first time ever, feels almost too big for his body. It’s too much.

“Enough!” Eddie shouts, getting the attention of the entire restaurant. Amelie looks startles and a little bit afraid and Eddie just can't be there anymore.

He almost runs to the exit after throwing a few bills on the table, and clutches his motorcycle, panting for breath.

“What the fuck was that?!” he shouts again, but Venom is silent. “Oh, now you don’t say anything! Fucking…”

Instead of finishing, Eddie just gets on the bike and starts driving, unable to deal it everything just yet.

He doesn’t remember the way back home, too angry and disbelieving. His hands are shaking where they’re wrapped around the motorcycle. Not out of fear, no, Eddie isn't afraid of his darling, but fuck, he’s furious and confused and he hates it. Venom is managing to be quiet very loudly, clearly holding something back and Eddie really doesn’t want to start shouting at himself in the middle of the road, so he clenches his teeth and stays quiet, at least until they arrive home.

The door slam shut behind them, as Eddie throws the jacket to the couch, narrowly missing Hannibal who scatters back to the bedroom and then turns around to see his Other, who’s quickly forming in the middle of the room, leaving some space between them. He’s taking a deep breath to start asking questions, maybe even shout and demand an explanation, but then...

**"Eddie, I love you."**

For a second Eddie freezes. Venom is just in front of him, his form just a bit smaller than usual without him inside, those wicked, clawed hands cradling his head.

**"This is what you say to people who you care about, isn't it? You said that love is putting someone else first, wanting them to be happy even if you're sad, making sure they're content and caring about them. Wanting to protect. I want all of that when I think about you, Eddie."**

If not for the bond, Eddie would think Venom is unaffected, but as it is, he can feel the nervousness and dewar radiating of his Other. Venom is afraid. Not of rejection, Eddie can see that he's content to just keep loving Eddie, but of ruining what they have.

Venom doesn't want to lose the casual touch and sweet endearments, the little dates that they don't call that, quiet moments spent cuddling... His darling wants all of that to stay, he just doesn't want to keep his feelings contained anymore.

That’s why he was acting so weird in the restaurant, why he was so jealous why… He swallows and suddenly feels bad for acting as he did. Just the thought of his darling suffering silently as Eddie talked with someone else, a potential love interest...

Eddie's heart does something dangerous, a little somersault, jumping all over his chest. For a second, he can't breathe and Venom is all that tethers him to reality, but then he just...breathes and it all comes out, suddenly clear.

"I love you too, Vee," he whispers tenderly.

It takes him a second to realize it's true. This warm, cosy feeling that set in his heart long ago is love. It's been there for almost as long as Venom, quiet and sure and unnoticed because Eddie is a dumbass and apparently his alien symbiote has to be the one to notice. Apparently, he can't do it the easy way, no, he has to hurt his Other on the way, just to realize what is that feeling in his chest.

"Of course I love you, darling."

Venom stays still for a second, probably unbelieving, so Eddie tugs him close, blushing all the whole, and lays a gentle hand on his jaw, staring up at his darling.

“I really, really love you, sweetheart,” he repeats. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

He doesn’t get a chance to feel sad or self-deprecating, because Venom wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles the top of his head, purring like an engine.

**“I always knew you were a dumbass,”** he grumbles fondly, and Eddie can feel his smile.

“Hey!” he calls back nonetheless, raising his head to glare at Venom playfully. “I’m sorry Mr I’m-in-touch-with-my-emotions. How I was supposed to realize that I love you? You’ve been everything to me for a long time.”

Venom’s eyes, which Eddie used to think emotionless, go soft and his darling smiles and fuck, it’s one of the most beautiful things Eddie has ever seen. It says a lot about his tastes now but he doesn’t care because his very soulmate is smiling at him like that and his heart feels like it's about to burst.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks before he can stop himself, and then blushes promptly but doesn’t back down.

**“You want to?”** Venom asks, surprised.

“Of course,” Eddie whispers, cheeks still red but voice sure. “I still remember our  _ first kiss…” _

Venom laughs at that but heat shots through both of them when they remember that moment in the woods. Eddie wants something softer now, more tender and loving that than that possessive, deep kiss but…

**“I don’t have lips,”** his darling notices, and yeah, those are some sharp teeth and no lips but Eddie has always been adaptable.

“Well then, figure it out, big boy,” Eddie teases and then pulls Venom’s face down until they meet halfway.

He’s not sure if it’s the bond, but the moment their lips (or whatever Venom did to kiss him) meet, the world disappears. It's soft and tender and Venom just barely uses his long tongue, letting the kiss stay rather chase, but no less passionate than the one in the woods. If anything, this one means so much more, because it’s the proof of their love, a physical way of connecting together, just like their souls are.

Eddie stands on his tiptoes and wraps his arms firmly around Venom's neck, letting his darling support his weight as they lose themselves in each other, eyes closed and the bond almost  _ alight  _ with feelings.

Even though Eddie writes for the living he can't find the right words to describe what he’s feeling. More than he ever felt in his life and for the first time he really feels like he belongs somewhere. Like the universe has a place for him and right now, he’s exactly in that place. For a second, Eddie feels like the stars are cheering.

Time passes around them, while they laugh and giggle into the kisses, hundreds of them, wet and sloppy sometimes and chase and loving next second. They let their hands wander, just as a way of feeling each other close and fuck, Eddie can't believe that this amazing, strong, deadly alien is his. 

**“All yours, Eddie,”** Venom promises in a deep rumble, making Eddie groan and kiss him deeply again, shutting out the world once again.

Finally, they end up laying on the balcony watching the sky. It’s Venom’s idea. Eddie’s darling saw a flash in his memories, that one time he took a boy stargazing as a date and they ended up kissing under the stars. Vee hisses in jealousy, but Eddie just sends him how that relationship ended and he settles down again.

All in all, it’s comfortable. Working together they laid the sheets and pillows and blankets from the bed so that when Eddie lays down it’s soft and comforting. His darling comes out, in his humanoid form, cuddling up to him, big clawed hands running up and down Eddie’s chest.

“It’s nice, hm?” Eddie hums quietly, kissing the top of Venom’s smooth head.

**“Very nice, Eddie. I like the stars,”** Vee replies just as softly, glancing at the night sky.  **“Before we met life was sad, but the stars always were bright. No matter what part of the universe.”**

He sighs and wraps his arms tighter around Venom, swearing to always protect his darling, so that his life will never be sad again.

**“It’s impossible to be sad with you, Eddie,”** his darling purrs, sharp teeth brushing against his neck. Eddie shudders.  **“You always make me happy.”**

“Who taught you to be this sweet?” he croaks out, blushing and smiling like a fool.

**“You. You did, Eddie,”** comes the reply, making them both laugh.

For a second, Eddie remembers that moment, a lifetime ago, in a dark forest, when they were walking to their death. That moment of connection was the beginning of it all. The friendship, the bond, the  _ love  _ that sneaked up at them unexpectedly. 

“Well then, I’m glad I’m such a convincing guy,” Eddie laughs, but his hands are trembling where they’re wrapped around Venom's broad shoulders. “Or we wouldn’t be here now.”

**“Don’t think about it, Eddie,”** admonishes Vee, already knowing what Eddie’s mind will come up with.

After all, it's not so hard to think about what would've happened if Eddie never met his Other, his love. He would stay on his road down, sinking lower and lower until he would end up on the streets, like many others. Maybe they would meet despite that if Drake’s men would come for him and Venom was still alive at that point…

**“Stop, Eddie!”** Venom hisses then, big opal eyes glaring up at him.  **“We’re here and we’re happy. Alive.”**

“Yeah. Yeah, we are,” Eddie whispers with a ghost of a smile, before leaning down to kiss his darling lightly.

He can still feel those sharp, deadly teeth under the thin covering of goo, but it only makes him shudder and smile teasingly into the kiss. Venom responds to that, shifting so that he can actually  _ straddle  _ Eddie, muscular legs on the other side of his hips, giant hands cradling his face. It seems like his darling likes doing that.

Eddie breaks the kiss only to turn his head and press his lips to Venom’s palm, soft and warm. It makes his Other momentarily drip a bit before he regains his form, and Eddie laughs, loud and unrestrained.

“My silly alien,” he whispers fondly, looking up at Venom with soft eyes. 

**“I’m a dangerous predator,”** his darling grumbles, baring his teeth.

He just can’t help it and in a fast move, Eddie lifts himself a bit, to kiss those sharp teeth teasingly, if only to watch Venom splutter.

**“You can’t do that, Eddie!”**

“Why, love? Because you think it’s adorable?” Eddie teases, eyes warm and shining.

**“Y-yes! I’m a ferocious symbiote!”**

It kind of seems like Venom is desperately trying to convince both of them, so Eddie takes pity on him. Sitting up with his darling in his lap, he cups Venom's face with his hands and smiles.

“Of course you are, love,” he says soothingly. “I know exactly what you can do and how dangerous you can be. I don’t need to be reminded of that. Yet, that doesn't mean that you can’t also be soft and adorable loving. We all have layers.”

**“Like ogres!”** Venom realizes.

“Exactly. Being as you are with me doesn't make you any less dangerous or any weaker. If anything, it makes you stronger because it takes a lot to allow yourself to be soft. You’re being very brave, my love.”

It’s apparently the right thing to say, because Venom goes quiet but warm in their mind, before wrapping his muscular arms around Eddie’s shoulders and tucking his face in his neck. 

**“...Thank you, Eddie,”** he finally mutters, not really crying but certainly emotional.

Eddie is just happy to allow Venom to grow beyond his hunger and past, to see him flouring in the human world, with him. 

“Of course, darling,” he whispers, choking back tears.

They sit like that for a while, before Eddie gets an idea. He smiles widely and pulls away from the embrace to get up. Venom, sensing his intent, makes himself lighter so he stands with no issues, before getting his phone. His Other wraps himself around his shoulders and peeks as Eddie chooses some slow love song, from his college day and the smiles at his darling.

“Can I have this dance?” he asks with a little bow, offering a hand.

Venom, taught by movies, forms a full form and lays his clawed one in his and lets Eddie pull him close until they’re tangled together, swaying to the melody. Eddie’s no dancer, but they  _ know  _ each other, so they move seamlessly together in a gentle dance, right under the stars that brought him his darling.

Now Eddie’s sure that he has never been happier, and there is only more happiness to come, more beautiful, sometimes sad or angry moments together. Always together.

This time, he’s  _ sure  _ the stars are cheering, because they finally found  _ them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it! if u want, you can always leave me ideas for snippets and such, because i have some already lol. my tumblr is spacewinter you're all very welcome there.  
> thank you so much for so many amazing comments, for kudos and encouragement. this is probably the best experience i ever had in any fandom and it means so much to me.  
> thank you for this journey.


End file.
